The Dark One
by Lakesunshine97
Summary: What would happen if the only reason Padme was born was to turn the chosen one to the dark side? In this story Padme is not force sensitive, but was trained by her master to be skillful with a light saber. All the events of the episode 1 happened as be. This picks up in the beginning of episode 2. Some swearing some violence and probably some intimate scenes. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

A Naboo ship flies out of hyperspace followed by two Naboo N-1 starfighter beginning their descent to the plant of Coruscant. Once arriving into the atmosphere, the ships land on a landing platform. Two pilots emerge out of the Naboo N-1 starfighters and begin walking over to the Naboo ship after the Senator, her hand maidens, and a few of her guards emerge from the ship.

Captain Typho walks over to the other pilot. " We made it. I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all." They watch as the Senator walks down the ramp, when as of a sudden they are knocked off their feet by a huge explosion.

The other pilot slowly sits up dazed and confused by what just happened slowly gets their baring's and looks around to what remains of the Naboo ship. The pilot stands up and looking around at the hand maidens and the guards until she notices the senator laying on the ground with the rubble barely moving. The pilot quickly runs over to her, kneels down next to her and removes her mask revealing that she is actually Senator Amidala disguised as a pilot for her protect.

"Corde!", Padme yells as she rolls the lady over seeing the severity of her injuries.

"My lady," Corde manages to croak out, "I'm so sorry. I failed you senator."

"No" Padme says as she shakes her head in disbelieve noticing it is too late as Corde is dead. This shouldn't have happened. This wasn't supposed to happen. Captain Typho runs over to her helping her up.

"Milady, you're still in danger here.". Padme notices Captain Typho looking around for more danger or seeing if he can find the person responsible for this, but Padme doesn't care. She knows whoever did this attack she could easily take them. Her lightsaber was attached to her utility belt hidden by her long shirt. Rage was coursing thought her body. She was surprised Captain Typho couldn't feel it.

"I shouldn't have come back."

"This vote is very important. You did your duty. Corde did hers. Now, come. Senator Amidala please"

_I need to figure out who is responsible for this and there is only person I know that would have the answers_.

"I need to speak with the Chancellor."

" And we will Senator, but first we need to leave." He grabs her arms and practically drags her way.

This pissed off Padme almost as much as the attack. _Calm down Padme. He isn't the issue right now. I'm pretty sure Palpatine might have the answer to this. _She glares as her and Captain Typho leave the landing docks.

* * *

After stopping at her apartment on Coruscant and changing her clothes, Padme arrives at the senate building. She angerly knocks on the Chancellor's door. The doors opens up. She walks in their in a rage.

"Palpa-" She starts to yell before looking around and notices members of the Jedi council are here. _Shit. He isn't going to be happy about that._

"Sorry I didn't realize there was going to be any else here." She says.

"It's alright Senator Amidala. I figured you would be on your way after the attack. My dearest apologies about Corde. We were just about done here anyways," Palpatine says as he stands up from his desk dismissing the Jedi.

The Jedi stood up and started to leave.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform terrible." Yoda says as he walks over to her. " Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes._ If only these guys knew how powerful I really was._

" Do you have any idea who is behind this attack?" She asked Yoda even thought this question was mainly directed at Palpatine.

Mace Windu interrupts their conversation. "Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo.

_That is really your answer. That is all you_ got. She fights back again rolling her eyes at the Jedi's answer to her question.

"I think that count Dooku was behind it." She looks at Palpatine glaring, but he doesn't seem to notice as he is staring out at the city.

"He is a political idealist. Not a murder, " Master Ki-Adi says.

_If these Jedi could just leave I could actually get to the bottom of this._

_"_You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. Its not in his character," Mace Windu says.

_If only you actually knew what Dooku was up to_ now.

"But for certain ,Senator, in grave danger you are," Yoda says.

Chancellor Palpatine interrupts, "Master Jedi, may I suggest the senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

_What is he planning. He knows I don't need nor do I want protection from the Jedi._

" Chancellor if I may comment I do not believe-", she starts to say.

"The situation is that serious? No, but I do, Senator. I realize all to well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you're familiar with. An old friend like Master Kenobi."

Before she could respond, Mace Windu interrupted, "That's possible. He's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

" Do it for me, milady, please? The thought of loosing you is unbearable."

_Well if this Chancellor thing does work out for his, acting is_ definitely_ and option._

Before she had the change to answer, Mace Windu answered for her. " I will have Obi-Wan report immediately, milady."

" Thank you Mast Windu,' she said as him and the rest of the Jedi left the Chancellor chambers.

Once sure they were officially gone, she said, " What are you doing? You know I don't want or need Jedi protection. You and me both know I'm perfectly capable of defending myself from whatever attack if against me which I'm pretty sure you know about or are behind." She glared at him._ Does he really think im that stupid that I wouldn't figure it out. Cleary i"m smarter than the Jedi._

" Senator why would you think I had anything to do with these attacks?"

" Oh maybe because you are a sith lord and Dooku and everyone do as their told."

" Fine yes its Dooku but only because phase one of my plan is about to commence."

"What plan?"

" Don't play dumb. The only reason your were born was to turn the Chosen one to the dark side."

"Is it time already? isn't Anakin only like 15 now?"

"He's 20."

" How are you even so sure he is still infatuated with me? That was 10 years ago. I'm sure is feeling have changed. He hasn't even seen me since the celebration on Naboo."

Palpatine turned around smirking." You would be surprised my child." He chuckled.

" As you say my master." She bowed before the sith lord not trying to upset him. " I will do as I must" She turned to leave to go back to her apartment waiting for the arrival of Obi-Wan and Anakin.


	2. Chapter 2

Padme is sitting in her room waiting the arrival of the Jedi. Thinking about the task that she must do.

_I cant believe he still thinks that Anakin is going to be in love with me. I have barely thought about his in the past ten years. Granted_ _I've been busy being queen and then Senator not to mention the task Palpatine has required of me._

She stands up and started to pace around the room.

_He has also been training to be a Jedi for the past ten years so he defiantly hasn't thought of me. He couldn't have. This plan is insane. He's going to have to realize that and come to his sense._

" Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!" she heard Jar Jar say.

_Well I guess they are hear lets see how well this plan of his works out._

Padme walks out of her room and into the living area where Captain Typho and her hand maiden are sitting.

"Mesa palos here! Lookie, Lookie Senator. Desa Jedi arriven." Jar Jar says as padme walks over to the two Jedi.

" Its a great pleasure to see you again, milady," Obi-wan says as bowing to her.

" Its been far to long, Master Kenobi" she says. She looks behind Obi-wan and sees another Jedi. Taller than her and Obi-wan with dirt blonde hair with the Padawan braid and the bluest blue eyes she has ever seen.

_It cant be. Can it?_

"Ani? My goodness you've grown." She says still in shocked that this is the same little boy she met on Tatooine many years before.

He stepped forward smirking. "So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean."

_Oh my gosh. There is no way. Palpatine was right._

" Well f-for a senator I mean," he adds on nervously.

Padme awkwardly laughs. " Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She turns around and they all have a seat on the couch.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you." Obi-wan says as him and Anakin take a seat on the couch across from her.

"I'm captain Typho of her majesty's security service. Queen has been informed of you assignment. I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is far more dangerous than the senator will admit." he says will looking at her with annoyance.

"I don't need more security. I need answers," she added while looking back at Captain Typho with annoyance as well. " I want to know whos trying to kill me."

" We are here to protect you, Senator, not start an investigation," Obi-Wan says.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme. I promise you." Anakin ads practically interrupting Obi-Wan.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan looks at his angerly.

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master." Anakin adds.

well this is awkward Padme thinks watching the two bicker back and forth.

" We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead."

"why?"

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assign to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi."

_He is defiantly different than any Jedi I have come across. Master will be happy to see that there is anger and defiance in him might be easier than I thought to turn him._

" Its overkill master. Investigation is implied in our mandate," Anakin continues angerly.

"We will do exactly as the council has instructed and you will learn your place, young one."

_That seemed to have silenced him._

_"_Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed." Having enough of the bickering and the Jedi, she stands up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will retire." She walks away over hearing Captain Typho telling the Jedi has thankful he is they are here.

_I'm so tired of all these men and Jedi thinking I'm incapable of protecting myself. Just they wait until the Sith take over and they will see._

* * *

Sometime later as Padme was preparing to go to bed she noticed what looked to be camera around her. Angerly she opened the door. Looking around for the Jedi she noticed Anakin staring out the window.

"Anakin. Can I have a word," She crossed her arms as he made his way over to her.

"Anything milady." He says.

"Is there a reason there are cameras in my room. I don't feel comfortable with you both watching me sleep."

" Master Kenobi thought it would be best for your protect."

Sighing "I'm turning them off. I can keep R2 on and he shall keep watch of any disturbances."

Hesitant to answer as to not upset his master. "Alright ,milady, ill let him know but we will be sensing for any disturbances as well."

" That will be fine," she turns around to go back into her room. " Oh and Anakin please you can call me Padme instead of being so formal."

Before she close the door she heard him say," alright...Padme," with that smirk on his face.

* * *

Before going to sleep she contacted her master with her. Turning on her holocam, she figure appeared before her.

" I sense everything is going according to plan?," he greats her with.

" Yes master. You were definitely right about him still harboring feelings. He is also quite different from the other Jedi. He has more anger and doesn't feel to want to follow the Jedi ways."

"This is good. Very good," he smirked a sinisterly. " Keep me updated I excuse you will be having an eventful night." He then switched off.

_Eventful night? Oh jeez what does he have planned._ After putting away the holocam and double checking the camera were off and that R2 was, she laid down in bed and went to sleep.

After sleeping for what felt like only minutes, she was awaken by the sound of people running into her room and someone jumping on her bed almost landing on her and igniting a lightsaber.

Surprised she quickly shot up noticing Anakin on her bed and the reminds of what looks like to be some kind of worm. Before she has the change to even say anything, Obi-Wan jumps out the window and grabs on to a small flying droid. Anakin jumped out the bed running out of the room telling her to stay there as her hand maiden and Typho ran in making sure she was okay.

_Well I'm defiantly not going back to sleep tonight._

They left the room and sat around waiting for the return of Anakin and Obi-Wan


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Hey guys! I just wanted to say how excited I am that you guys are actually liking the story. I promise it will start to get a little bit better. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so to be getting views and reviews( which made my day you have no idea) is cool as hell. So thank you thank you. Keeping reviewing and keep reading and ill keep posting. I work a pretty slow and boring computer job so I should be able to update quite a bit.

* * *

After a stressful meeting with the senate and finding out the details about last nights assassination attempt, Padme arrived back at her apartment hoping to be able to relax for just a few minutes. Once she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. Her holocam went off showing the figure of palpatine.

_Of course. The last person I feel like dealing with right now._

She sat up and greeted her master.

"Hello Master. Is there a reason for you calling me?," she sighed.

" I expect to talked to with respect child." he glared at her.

"My apologies master."

"Any ways in light of recent events, myself and the Jedi council think it would be best if you took a leave of absence and return to Naboo with the aid of a Jedi for your protection."

" Do you really think that is wise Chancellor? To hide me away wont that make me seem week." She angerly agreed.

" Actually I think this will help the plan greatly. I asked if Skywalker would be able to be the Jedi going with you and the council after much talk agreed."

"But master-"

He cuts her off. "No this will be good now you and him can be alone without interruptions. With all the senators, Jedi ,and Kenobi around he is never going to open up and break free from the Jedi."

"As you wish master" She angerly sighs. "i don't agree but i will do as you say."

"Very good. The Jedi should be there shortly to pick you up. Pack up your things and talk with Representative Binks about taking care of you duties while you are away."

"Very well master," she bows and the hologram disconnects.

_Well this should be fun._ She huffs and gets a hold of Jar Jar and tells him to report to her apartment immediately.

* * *

As Padme is packing a few of her things, Jar Jar walks into her room.

" Jar Jar. I call you here cause I'm talking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take my place in the senate. Respective Binks I know I can count on you Hmm?"

"Meesa honored to be taking on dissa heavy burden. Messa accept this with muy, muy humility and uh-"

"Jar Jar i don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course milady." He bows and then walks away.

_Argh finally. _She rolls her eyes and turns around to fine Anakin standing. _Jeez when did he get here._

She angerly walks by and continues packing her things.

"I do not like this idea of hiding."

" Don't worry," Anakin says as he follows her into her room. "Now that the council has ordered an investigation, it wont take Master Kenobi long to find this bounty hunter."

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided."

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us."

_Coming from the person who argued on my couch last night for ten minutes._

"Anakin you've growing up."

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it."

Grabbing a dress out of her closet._ Oh great not this again._ She rolls her eyes knowing he cant see her.

"Don't get me wrong. Obi-Wan is a great mentor." He adds on.

She looks up and sees his is using the force to levitate a all shaped decorations of hers.

She laughs to herself._ Showoff. _

" As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. In some ways in a lot of ways. I'm really ahead of him."

Yet again she rolls her eyes. _And that is why you are still a Padawan._

_" _I'm ready for the trials, but he feels I'm too unpredictable. He wont let me move on," he adds on.

"That must be frustrating."

"its worse. He's overly critical. He never listens. He doesn't understand. It's not fair."

This stops Padme for a second._ Hmm sounds like he actually understands the issues I have with my master._ She sighs.

"All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like," _or so she's been told at least. "its the only way we grow."_ She thinks back to all the times she was punished or electrocuted with force lighting so messing of a sparing move when learning to fight with a light saber or not following one of his plans correctly.

He sits down on her bed and sighs. "I know."

She looks at him. "Anakin. Don't try to grow up too fast."

He stands up and looks her in the eyes. "But I am grown. You said it yourself."

_Wow he moves on fast._

"Pease don't look at me like that."

"Why not?' he says still staring into her eyes smirking.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." She walks away and grabs the last of her things.

"Sorry milady." still smirking.

* * *

After packing all her things and changing into something a little less discreet. Her and Anakin meet up with Obi-Wan, her hand maiden and captain Typho and proceed to the landing docks to catch and ship to Naboo.

"Be safe, milady" Captain Typho says as she gathers up her stuff.

"Thank you captain. Take good care of Dorme. The threats on you two now." she tells him worried about her handmaiden after the death of Corde. Growing up wit Palpatine and being queen and a senator at such a young age she didnt really have te chance to make friends and they were the closest to got to any.

"He'll be safe with me," Dorme says smirking while holding back a tear.

"You'll be fine." she tells her.

"It's not me, milady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?"

She smirks looking over at Anakin while Obi-Wan seems to be lecturing him. "Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

After talking with Anakin, Obi-Wan walks over to her.

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly milady. You'll be back in no time."

"Ill be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." she tells him.

"Its time to go." Anakin tells her grabbing a few of the bags and makes his way to the ship with R2 following.

"Anakin may the force be with you." Obi-wan tells him as Padme grabs the rest of her stuff and follows Anakin and R2.

"Suddenly I'm afraid." she tells him as they make there way to the ship leaving for Naboo.

"This is my first assignment on my own. I am too." he adds.

_Oh great Palpatine failed to mention that. I sure hope he has no more attacks planed._

"Don't worry we have R2 with us." he tells her trying to cheer her up.

R2 beeps and they laugh as they make their way into the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

After being on the ship for a couple hours, Padme gets hungry and decides they should go get something to eat. They walk over to the restaurant the ship offers them and find a seat while R2 grabs they something to eat. R2 comes back with two bowls and places them before the two.

"Thank you R2." Padme says as she begins to eat. " Must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi." She asks Anakin hoping to get a response out of him. "Not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like."

"Or be with the people that I love." he adds on.

_Wow not very subtle is he._

"Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. So you might say we are encouraged to love." She smiles his devious smirk at her.

She smiles. "You've changed so much."

"And you haven't changed a bit."

_Little do you know Jedi. Little do you know._

"You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams." realizing he probably shouldn't have said that looks away and starts eating his food some more.

_I was definitely wrong in thinking he hasn't thought about me in the past ten years. He's hopelessly in love. This is going to be easier than i thought. I just need for him to turn his back on the Jedi and realize they are stopping him succeeding and having the life he wants._

* * *

After a few more hours on the ship, they finally arrive in Naboo. They grab their bags, catch a smaller ship and make there way over to the palace to meet with the queen.

Walking to the palace, she looks around admiring the beauty that Naboo has to offer. As much as she enjoys Coruscant, Naboo is and will always be one of her favorite places. She starts to think back when she was queen and could look at all this all the time.

"I wasn't the young queen ever elected," She tells Anakin. "but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they even tried to amend the constitution so you could stay in office." he tells her.

She smiles. "I was relieved when my two terms were up. But when the queen asked me to serve as senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree with her. I think the republic needs you. I'm glad that you chose to serve."

She smiled to herself.

After a few minutes they arrived at the castle and were greeter by Naboo guards, who took them to meet with Queen Jamillia and the other members of the court. Where they begin to talk about the issues with the senate.

"If the senate votes to create an army I'm sure its going to push us into civil war," Padme tells them.

"Its unthinkable. There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the republic," the Governor of Naboo, Sio Bibble says.

Padme holds back from rolling her eyes remembering how much she hated working with him when she was Queen.

"Do you see anyway through negotiations to bring the separatist back into the republic," Queen Jamillia asks.

"Not if they feel threatened. My guess is they'll turn to the Trade Federations or the Commerce Guilds for help," Padme answers.

"Its outrageous, but after four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the senate is powerless to resolve this crisis," Sio Bibble says.

"We must keeps our faith in the republic," Queen Jamillia sighs and rises from her seat promoting everyone else to do so. " The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose."

_And that day will come soon enough. I can promise you that._

"Lets pray that days never comes," Padme walks over to the queen and they begin to walk out of the room with Anakin following.

"In the meantime we must consider your own safety."

"What is your suggestion Master Jedi?," Sio Bibble asks Anakin.

"Oh, Anakin's not a Jedi yet. He's still a Padawan learner. But I was thinking-" she answers before he interrupted her.

"Hold on a minute," Anakin annoyingly interrupts.

She glares at him before turning back to the Queen. " I was thinking I would stay in the lake county," ignoring his response. " There are some places up there that are very isolated."

Noticing she is ignoring him, Anakin speaks up again little bit louder "Excuse me. I'm in charge of security here, milady."

Tried of him interrupting she finally response to him. "And this is my home. I know it very well. That is why we're here. I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance." Clearly seeing that she hurt his ego she smirks.

"Sorry, milady."

_That's more like._ She turns away from him and her and Queen Jamillia continue talking.

"Perfect its settled, then," the Queen says as she walks them out of the palace and they say their good byes.

* * *

After leaving the Queens palace and finding a ship, they make their way other to a quaint little place by the lake side. Anakin grabs most of her bags and him and R2 follow Padme into the house.

"You can just leave those there. I'm going to retire for the night." she tells him as she walks upstairs to one of the bedrooms. She shuts the door and sigh leaning against it.

_That took longer than I expected. Master isn't going to be happy. He was expecting a report back hours ago._

She goes through the one bag she brought upstairs with her and takes out her holocam and contacts Palpatine. He appears with a grim look on his face.

"I apologize master for responding so late I didn't have a moment alone until now." she says to him hoping he isn't too angry.

"How is the mission going?," not changing this grim look.

"We talked a little on the ship over here, but other than that with the meeting with the Quee-,"

"No more excuse. This needs to be completed before its too late."

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow I will make sure do as you wish." she bows before him and the holocam shuts off.

_Well that could have been worse. Now I just need to think of what to do tomorrow, but that shouldn't be hard with how open he is about his feelings already._

She changes her clothes and lays down thinking of the places she wants to visit, while she is here and places she can take Anakin.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after eating breakfast and unpacking the rest of her things. Padme decides she wants to show Anakin around town and show him some of the places she used to like to go to when she lived here before she was Queen. She just hoped he didnt ask to many questions about her childhood afraid to answer some of them for fear of exposing the plan.

"I used to love walking around these streets and looking into the shops and all the venters, especially after classes. Which if you look right around there that's the school I went to before I got into politics." She smiled to herself remembering some of those times.

"I can see why you love it here so much its definitely more peacefully and more beautiful than growing up on Tatooine," Anakin says.

"Have you ever gone back to visit with old friends or your mother?" she asked noticing he grew silent after mentioning his mother. Sensing he wasn't going to answer her, she continues talking. "It must be nice that even thought you aren't with her to still have memories of her." She paused. "My mom died went I was very young so i dont recall many memories."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"Its fine. Not many people do. My father was around for a little , but not a whole lot that I would even consider him a father."

"I never knew my father. Mom wouldn't tell me anything about him. She always said that I was her little miracle that I just sorta happened." He laughed thinking about her. "Obviously I didn't believe her."

Padme laughed. " How was it growing up in the Jedi temple? From what I hear it sounds difficult and draining."

"Its definitely alittle harder when your older than most of the younglings there. They all went there the moment they were born and as you know I was 10 when I started so I didn't really fit in with them. I think even some of the older Jedi looked down on me for that too."

"I understand. Going into politics so young I didn't have a whole lot of friend growing up either. They all though I thought I was more superior than them." She laughed. "Obviously they were right."

Anakin laughed. "Is there anywhere else you would like to go to mi- I mean Padme." He smirked.

She smiled. " There actually is one more place." She grabbed his hand and went back to the little boat they come in on and she directed him on where to go from here.

* * *

Once they arrived, Anakin hoped out of the boat extending his hand to help Padme out. They walked over to this patio area that over looked the beautiful lake and the few islands that were around.

Leaning against the banister and reminiscing about her times here. "We used to come here for school retreats. We would swim to that island everyday. I loved the water. I would lie out on the sand and let the sun dry me and try to guess the names of the birds singing." She smiled.

"I don't like sand. Its coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere." He chuckled." Not like here" He looks over at her with those blue eyes.

_How is it possible to have eyes like_ that. She couldn't help but stare at them as he looked at her.

"Here everything is soft and smoothed," he said as he strokes her hand moving this hand to her exposed back.

She was so distracted by his eyes and his hand on her back. She didn't notice him leaning in and for some reason she noticed herself leaning in as well. He kissed her and she let it happened even kissing him back.

_Wow. I've had a few kisses before in my life, but never like this. _

After a few seconds, Padme finally snapped out of it and pulled away.

_Remember the plan Padme. Don't mess this up._

"No. I shouldn't have done that." she looked away.

"I'm sorry." Anakin finally says.

After a few awkward minutes of them just standing there, Padme finally speaks.

"We should go its getting late."

"Padme really I'm sorry are you sure you wan-"

She interrupts him." Yes. Please, I'm tired lets go." She walks towards the boat leaving him there until he followed her a few seconds late. He got into the boat and drove them back to the lake house.

Once there Padme quickly runs up into her room and shuts the door. She falls on her bed thinking about how she should contact her master and tell him of the events that happened today, but all she could think about was that kiss.

* * *

The next morning after waking up and getting dressed, Padme goes down stairs to find Anakin standing outside looking at the lake.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Confused Anakin turns around to looked at her. "To where milady?"

Padme gives him a look for calling her that. "There is one more place I would like to show you."

"Are you sure? Even after.." he starts to say but doesn't want to finish.

"It's fine, Anakin. That was yesterday today is a new day." She turns around to leave with Anakin following.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrive to a grassy meadow with waterfalls everywhere. Padme can tell Anakin is in awe of the beauty as she was when she first found this place.

They sit down and enjoy their surroundings. They again start to talk about their childhood.

"So you are telling me someone with your beauty didn't have any boyfriends," he laughs noticing her blushing. "I don't believe you."

"I don't know.' She chuckles not wanting to tell him.

"Sure you did. You just don't want to tell me," he smirks.

"You gonna use one of you Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"They only work on the weak-minded."

Finally caving in. "All right. I was 12. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I. Very cute. Dark curly hair. Dreamy eyes." She smiles.

"Alright I get the picture." Clearly jealous. "Whatever happened to him?"

"I went into public service; he went to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart."

Slightly offended. "You really don't like Politian's, do you?"

"I like two or three," he smirks. "But I'm not really sure about one of them." He chuckles looking at her.

She smiles. _He's kind of funny sometimes._

"I don't think the system works." he adds.

Slightly intrigued by where he is going with this. "How would you have it work?"

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interest of all the people, and then do it."

"That's exactly what we do. The problem is people don't always agree."

"Well then they should be made to."

"By whom? Who's gonna make them? You?"

"I don't know. Someone. Of course not me"

"But someone."

"Someone wise."

_Hmm that's an interesting take on the matter._

"Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

"Well if it works."

_Oh my gosh. Did he actually just say this. The people who are supposed to bring peace. Wait he's breaking a smile._

"You're making fun of me."

"No. I'd be much to scared to tease a senator." he started to laugh and smile and not that devious smirk he always seems to give an actually smile.

She smiles looking at him laugh.

"what's that over there?" pointing at a creature off in the corner.

Padme looks at what he is pointing at. "That's a Shaak. They are pretty common around here. They like to roam around the fields. Pretty harmless mostly nothing to worry about."

She looks over at him and he's smirking that devious smile again. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't even think about it," she says. But she was too late as he runs over to one of them and jumps on top of the one and starts to ride it like a bull.

Padme stands up and runs after him laughing.

_Oh my gosh he's gonna get himself killed. _

As she thought this, he saw him decided to stand up on top of the Shaak and trying to keep his balance as its runs trying to get him off. Padme laughs before noticing he lost his balance and fell off only to be trampled by the animal. He trys to get up and doesnt seem to have the strenght to get up.

"Anakin!" she shouts worriedly as she runs over to him.

_I swear to god if he got himself killed by doing something as stupid as this. I will not live to speak the tale. Idiot!_

She runs up tp him. "Ani? Ani are you alright?" She knells down and rolls him over to see him laughing the most she has ever seen him laugh. That jerk she thinks as she hits him over and over again on the chest. He grabs her arms and rolls with her around on the grass. He stops with her on top. They both try to catch there breathe from laughing so much. She looks into those blues.

_Wow he grew up to be very handsome in the past ten years._

She rolls off of him and they just lay like that for the next hour just enjoying the peace and quite they both don't seem to get back home at Coruscant. After a while they decide to get up and make their way back over to the lake house for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

AU: Still hope you guys are liking the story. Thanks for reviews and keep it up. Like I said if i keep getting reviews ill keep posting but I guess even if I don't get the reviews I'm enjoying writing this so ill still keep writing haha.

* * *

Once they got back home and Padme told the cooking staff they could start to prepare dinner, she went up to her room to shower and got dressed for dinner. After an hour or so, she made her way down stairs to find Anakin already sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting you could have eaten." She apologizes.

"Its fine. I'm pretty sure they are just about done now anyways," Anakin says.

The servants of the house bring out all the food and they begin to eat. Padme asks him about being a Jedi and he tells her some of his stories and situations he and Obi-wan have faced.

"And when I got to them, we went into aggressive negotiations." One of the servants places another plate in front of him. "Thank you" He tells her.

"Aggressive negotiations? What's that?," Padme asks.

"Uh, well, negotiations with a lightsaber."

She laughs and goes to cut some of the fruit that is on her plate and she notices it begins to levitate. She looks at Anakin as the fruit flies over to him. She laughs at him for trying to show off.

"If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this he'd be very grumpy." He says as he cuts a piece of her fruit and sends it back to her using the force. She catches it on her fork and takes a bites.

She laughs. "I sure hope you aren't going to do that for every bite or we might be here for a while."

After they finish their food, they make their way over to the living room and have a seat on the couch, She noticed one of the servants here must have started a fire in the fire place. She looks over at Anakin and sees he is looking at her.

"From the moment I met you all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The close I get to you the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you- I cant breathe." he pauses waiting for her to say anything.

"I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me." he continues. "My heart is beating hoping that kiss will not become a scar." He tries to touch her arm, but she pulls away. "You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything that you ask." He looks at her waiting for an answer.

She doesn't know how to respond will processing everything that he has told her.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, please, tell me." he continues.

Finally sorting through her thoughts. "I can't. We can't. It's...just not possible."

"Anything is possible, Padme. Listen to me."

"No you listen." She stands up and starts to pace. " We live in a real world. Come back to it." She stops and looks at him. "You're studying to become a Jedi. I'm-I'm a Senator." He looks away clearly not liking her answer.

"If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, it'll take us to a place we cannot go." she continues. "regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something."

"I will not let you give up your future for me."

He stands up and walks over to her." You are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish that I could just wish away my feelings, but I can't"

" I will not give in to this."

He turns away and starts to walk away from her before stopping and turning around. " Well, you know it wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret."

"We'd be living a lie, one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin ? Could you live like that?"

"No. You're right. It would destroy us."

"I'm sorry Anakin but as long as the Jedi are around we could never be together." she tells him before walking past him up to her room.

Before she shuts the door, she hears him grunt in frustration and the sound of something breaking. She takes a couple breathes to calm down and calls her master.

"I expected a call yesterday" Palpatine replies angerly. "How is the plan going?"

"Everything is going according to plan." she answers. "He-He just expressed his love for me."

"Good...good...very good. And you told him it back?"

"Actually master, I changed the plan slightly."

"You what?" He screamed.

"Shh master he is down stairs. I didn't think the original plan of us just falling in love would work. I want him to see that the Jedi are in the way and stopping this from happening. I'm trying to put a wedge between him and the Jedi. This way he looses their trust and it will be easier for him to join forces with us."

"Very well. I don't approve of you changing the plan without my knowledge but I agree with the change. You are doing very well child. Hopefully, you don't ruin it in someway."

"I will not disappoint master." She disconects the holocam and tries to get some sleep.

* * *

After tossing and turning for most of the night, Padme decided just to get up. She walked outside to the patio hoping to see some of the sunrise, but noticed Anakin was already out there. She noticed he was standing with his arms behind his back and his eyes closed. Not trying to disturb him she turns to walks away.

"Don't go." he says without even turning around to look at her.

_Stupid Jedi tricks_

" I don't want to disturb you." she answers.

"Your presence is soothing."

"Was it another nightmare?"

"Jedi don't have nightmares."

"I heard you last night. I've actually heard you the past couple nights."

He finally opens this eyes. "I saw my mother." And finally turns around and looks at her. "She is suffering, Padme. I saw her clearly as I see you know." He turns back around and sighs. "She's in pain. I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, senator, but I have to go. I have to help her."

_shit. This wasn't part of the plan. Master won't be happy about this _

"I'll go with you "

"I'm sorry I don't have a choice." He looks at her with a fearful expression.


	7. Chapter 7

After informing her master about the change of plans and getting yelled at for allowing this to happen, Padme and Anakin borrowed a ship for the Queen and made there way to Tatooine to find out the whereabouts of his mother.

After arriving, they left their ship and got a ride from a Droid with a carrier. Anakin told the Droid to go to the only person who would know the whereabouts of his mother.

He tells the Droid to wait and they went to Watto's second-hand's good store looking for him. They noticed him outside sitting under an awning trying to fix a Droid.

"Chut-chut Watto," Anakin greets him in huttese. "Let me help you with that." He takes the Droid from Watto and attempts to fix it.

Watto looks at him clearly annoyed with his presents. "What? What do you want?" He looks at him more closely and notices Anakin's lightsaber. "Wait! You're a Jedi! Whatever it is I didn't do it!"

Anakin still working on the Droid tells him, " I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."

After looking at him for a few seconds the toydarian seems to remember who Anakin is "Ani?" He's asks. "Little Ani? "

Anakin puts down the now fixed Droid.

Still in disbelief he shakes his head. "Nahhh." But upon looking at the fixed Droid he finally believes. "You are Ani! It is you." He laughs. " You sure spouted huh? A Jedi! Whattaya know. Hey... maybe you can help me with some dead beats who owe me a lot of money."

Padme senses Anakin was clearly getting annoyed with Watto for not answering his question. "My mother," he asks again.

"Oh..yea...Shmi," he scratches his head. "She's not mine-a no more-a. I sold her."

This angered Anakin more, " You sold here?".

"Years ago," he says afraid of upsetting the Jedi even more. "Sorry but you know business is business huh?." He chuckles. "Yeah I sold her to a moisture farmer named ,uh, Lars? At least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not I heard he freed her and married her! Can ya beat that. Eh?"

Slowly calming down a bit. " Do you know where they are now?"

"Oh long way from here. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley I think."

"I'd like to know."

"Ehh. Sure. Absolutely!" He chuckles. "Let's go look at my records huh?" He starts to guide them into his store.

* * *

After waiting for Watto to finally find the records, they made their way over to the location of Lar's home. They landed the ship and started to walk towards the little hutt. They noticed a protocol Droid outside working on something.

"Oh. Um. Hello. Um. How might I be of service. My name is C-," the droid started to say before Anakin cut him off.

"3po?," He asked the droid. Padme was clearly surprised that he knew the droid.

"The maker!" The droid cheerful says and that's when it hit Padme that she has seen this droid before. The last time she was here, but he wasn't finished at the time. This was the droid Anakin was starting to build for this mother before he left. His mother or someone must have completed him.

"Oh Master Ani! I knew you would return. I knew it. And Miss Padme, oh my!"

"Hello 3po," she greeted him.

"Oh bless my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both."

"I've come to see my mother," Anakin asks 3po.

"Oh. Um I think perhaps we'd better go indoors."

3po leads them into the little hut where they are greeted by two strangers.

_Is this Lars? He looks awfully young to have married Anakin's mother._

"Master Owen, might I introduce two most important visitors." 3po says to the strangers.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." He says to them.

"Owen Lars. Uh, this is my girlfriend, Beru." He says indicating to the other stranger.

"Hello." The girl greets then.

"I'm Padme." Not sure what to call herself in relationship to Anakin.

"I guess I'm your step brother. I had a feeling you might show up someday " Owen says to Anakin.

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked. Padme could tell he was starting to get annoyed that no one was answering the one question he cared about.

"No shes not." A voice answered from behind them. She turned around to see an older man in the wheel chair roll up to then.

"Cliegg Lars." He extended his hand. "Shmi is my wife. We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about." He turned around and guided them to the kitchen area.

They all had a seat at the table and Beru brought them all something to drink.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere," Cliegg starts to tell them." A hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks she was about half home when they took her."

Padme gasped looking after at Anakin seeing he was shaking. She went to grab his hand and he shook her off.

"Those Tuskens they walk like men," he continued telling them. " But they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us me came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg, I just couldn't ride anymore un-until I heal. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she last this long."

Anakin shot up almost knocking the drinks over and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To find my mother." Anakin answered.

"Your mother's dead son, accept it." Cliegg told him.

Anakin angerly left them and went outside

Padme excused herself and went out to follow him.

"You're gonna have to stay here, Padme. These are good people. You'll be safe."he told her.

"Anakin please if you are going to do this please let me come with you." She said worried he was going to get himself killed.

"You know i have to do this alone "

Understanding without using her lightsaber and exposing who she was, he was right she was going to have to stay here and wait for him hoping he doesn't get killed. She hugged him goodbye and he grabbed a scooter and went to go find his mother.

Padme watched him ride off until she couldn't see him anymore and prayed that he wouldn't do anything too stupid and get himself killed.

_This was definitely a bad idea to come here. How am I going to explain to master that she just watched and let the chosen one leave to get killed by Tusken Raiders._

* * *

After waiting for what felt like hours, Anakin finally returned. She ran outside to find him alone on the scooter. Oh no she thought as he hoped off the scooter and grabbed what looked to be a body wrapped in a blanket off the back of the scooter and walked past everyone into the house. Not knowing what to do. Padme waited a few minutes before going inside looking for him. Thinking maybe he was hungry, Padme grabbed him some food before finding him in the garage trying to fix something.

"I brought you something. Are you hungry?" She asked him.

" The shifter's broke." He said still trying to fix whatever he was working on. "Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things. Always was." He pauses. "But I couldn't." He stops working on the machine. " Why'd she have to die. Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" He walks away from her.

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're not all powerful, Ani "

"Well, I should be! Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you. I will even learn to stop people from dying."

"Anakin." She says worriedly.

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He jealous! He's holding me back!" He throws the tool he was using causing a loud crash startling Padme.

Sensing he was holding something back she asked hoping he would answer"What's wrong, Ani?"

After a couple seconds he finally answers. " I-i killed them. I killed them all. They're dead. Every single one of them." He's turns back and looks at her holding back tears. "And not just the men but the women and the children too. They're like animals and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!"

He's sits down unable to hold back his tears.

After processing everything he just told her, she sits down next to him." To be angry is to be human." She says trying to comfort him.

"I'm a Jedi I'm know I'm better than this."

Unsure of what else to say, Padme hugs him trying to comfort him and thinking of when she is going to have time to tell her master of this new information . He will definitely be pleased to hear about this

* * *

Before they decided to leave, Anakin wanted to say one last good-bye to his mother. He dug a hole outside and placed her body in there. By the time he finished covering her up her noticed everyone has come outside.

"Do you mind if I say something?" Cliegg asks.

Anakin shakes his head.

"I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Good-bye my darling wife and thank you."

Anakin walks over to her grave and kneels downs. She over hears him say "I wasn't strong enough to safe you mom. I wasn't strong enough but I promise I won't fail again. I miss you so much."

At this moment r2 comes back from the ship saying there is an important message from Obi-Wan. After saying there good-byes, they had back to the ship and play the message.

"Anakin, my long- range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Padme hits a button to redirect the message.

"I have tracked the bounty Hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."

Of course he is she though. He can still manage to hold a grudge after all these years even after learning that we are on the same side.

"The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a-" the messages ends there with the last image being of Obi-Wan being attacked by a battle droid and him trying fight it off with his lightsaber.

"Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority. " Mace Windu tells him.

"Understood, Master." Anakin's says before disconnecting.

_Oh no. I want to speak with Dooku myself. I'm tried of this jealous game he plays just because Master trust me more. We are going there and if Viceroy is there as well perfect._

"Theyll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look." She turns on the maps to show him. "Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive."

"Ani, are you just gonna sit here and let him die?" She angrly says "He's your friend, your mentor. Hes-"

"He's like my father! But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here!."

_Yea well Master Windu doesn't control me._

"He gave you strict orders to protect me, and im going to help Obi-Wan." She turns around to put the coordinates for Geonosis in.

_Well mainly we are going to talk to Dooku, but if we save Kenobi in the process great._

"If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along." She smirks as she powers up the engine.

She noticed Anakin chuckle to himself as he sits down in the copilot's seats and they take off.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving Tatooine, they arrive on Geonosis and are looking for a place to land the ship that isn't super noticeable.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead. They're exhaust vents of some type " Padme points out.

"That'll do," Anakin says as he lands the ship over there.

"Look, whatever happens out there follow my lead. I'm not interest in getting into a war here. As a member of the senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess." She tells him as they leave the ship.

"Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you." He smirks.

She chuckles as they make there way into the factory. The door opens for them and they walk in. They walk down a weird hallway not seeing anyone.

Right before she was about to tell Anakin that something doesnt feel right he says wait and ignite's his lightsaber as geonosians start to attack them. Realizing she didn't bring any sort of weapon with her she grunts and starts to run as Anakin follows blocking the attacks.

Padme runs through the door and notices a huge factory making droids. As she stands there the platform begins to contact in. She tries to grab Anakin, but misses and falls onto a conveyor belt.

"Padme!" Anakin howlers as she lands and looks at her situation.

_Well shit. This is not how I though my day was going to go._

She sees Anakin jump down trying to get to her. She looks ahead and sees one of the machines is crushing things down and if she does move at exactly the right moment she will be crushed. She manages to time is correctly and makes her way past the machine and then all the other ones after without getting smashed. She tries looking back to see where Anakin is, but she can't find him.

Still maneuvering the obstacles she doesn't notice a geonosians fly behind her and try to push her. She trys to stop him, but looses her balance and falls into a giant cauldron.

Looking around she sees there is nothing to grab onto to pull herself out.

_Come on Jedi where are you when I need you._

She looks ahead and sees a machine pouring hot lava into the cauldrons. Oh no she thinks and tries again to find a way out. She looks up and sees the dispenser right above her. This is it she thinks and she closes her eyes waiting for it to happened when she looks up and notices it seems to have shut off. All of a sudden the cauldron drops with her in it. It falls to the ground and she rolls out. She looks around and sees she is surround by geonosians so she puts her hands up in surrender. They hand cover her and pull her away. She looks over and she's Anakin got caught too.

_Some chosen one._ She rolls her eyes annoyed that they got into this mess

The geonosians take them into a room and sits them down. They are then greeted by Count Dooku.

Wishing Anakin wasn't right next to her so she could actually talk to Dooku without exposing herself. She asks about Obi-Wan hoping he isn't stupid and lets them go.

"You're holding a Jedi Knight ,Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm formally requesting you hand him over to be now. "

"We don't recognize the republic here senator, but if Naboo were to join our Alliance I could easily hear your plead." He smirks at her

_That little. Ugh. What is he doing? When Master hears about this._

_"_And if I don't join your rebellion?"

" The republic cannot be fixed milady. It is time to start over."

"I know of your treaty with the Trade Federations, the Commerce Guilds and the others Count. I will not forsake all I have honored and worked for and betray the republic."

"Without your corporation I've done all I can for you ." He gets up and walks away.

She stands up not believe what just happened. "Dooku?!" She yells.

He turns around and looks at her smirking. " I'm sorry milady but you and the Jedi will be executed."

In shock, the guards take her and Anakin away.

* * *

The guards put them into a carrier and chain them to it. She looks through the opening and can see a stadium where many geonisians are sitting and laughing.

_I can't believe this is happening. How did I let this happen._

Anakin looks over at her. "Don't be afraid."

She takes a deep breathe can't believe she's about to say this but if she is going to die she might just say. "I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."

He looks at her confused. " What are you talking about?"

"I love you." Maybe it was the fact that she was dying or the fact that she has never said it to someone before but she said it and a part of her actually meant it .Of course she wasn't in love, but after the last few days she has gotten to care for him and who knows maybe if this thing would have worked out the way it was supposed to and they would have gotten to spend more time together. Maybe she would have loved him more.

"You love me? I thought we had decided not to fall in love, that we would be forced to live a lie and that it would destroy our lives"

_Jeez I didn't mean it like that. I guess I can play along and make this last moment alittle bit better._

"I think out lives are about to be destroyed anyways. I truly, deeply love you and before we die I want you to know." She leans to kiss him and he kisses back. As they are kissing the carrier starts to move forward.

They break apart and Padme sees she was right this was a stadium and in the middle were three giant poles with Obi-Wan strapped to one of them glaring at Anakin.

The carrier stops and the guards uncuff them from it and take them to the Poles. Walking over there Padme quickly gets an idea and pulls a Bobbie pin for her hair without the guards noticing. Before they attached her to the chain connecting to the pole she manages to uncuff one of the cuffs.

She looks up and sees Count Dooku and the geonisians leader come out and greet the rest of the geonisians.

" Settle down. Settle down," the leader says in Geonosians. " Let the excursions begin."

Cheers erupted as Padme glared at Dooku. She looked over to see three gates open up to reveal three creatures. A reek, acklay, and a nexu. Oh great she thinks I wonder which one I have to deal with me.

She quickly uncuffs her other cuff and starts to climb her pole to the top as the nexu makes its way over to her. She starts to hit the creature with the chain as it starts to climb up. The creature manages to scratch her on the back.

She screamed out in pain.

_Oh my God. If I get out of this Dooku will pay for this._

She grabs hold of the chain and swings down and hits the creature knock in down. She climbs back thinking she's gonna need a better plan to kill it. She looks around to see Anakin and Obi-Wan are also finding a way to defeat their creatures.

She looks and see Anakin manged to calm his reek enough to ride on top of it and direct it over to her.

"Jump." Anakin tells her and he doesn't have to tell her twice. She jumps down and lands behind him kissing him on the cheek.

They ride over to Obi-Wan and he hopes on as well.

_wow I can't believe this is working._

But she took to soon, she looked up too see they were surrounded by droids. Looking around for a way out she noticed lights of green and blue light up around the stadium. Lightsabers she cheers the Jedi! Never has she been so happy to see them.

She looks up at Dooku to see a man with a purple light saber falls down ripping off this robe which is on fire. Master Windu. He lands on the field and starts attacking droids.

The Jedi charge onto the stadium field as well as more droids. Two Jedis Padme did not know the names of tossed Anakin and Obi a lightsaber each.

_Sigh. I guess I'll have to use a blaster._

She finds a discarded on the ground and picks it up and starts to blast at whatever is in her way. She sees the carrier that brought her and Anakin in and shoots the guard. She runs up to the animal it was riding and jumps on. She begins to ride while blasting more droids. Anakin hops in the carrier and starts to slash at all the droids.

Padme notices more and more droids keep coming in and she's not sure if they are going to be able to win this. As she thinks this a cannon goes off and hits near by them causing the animal she is riding and the carrier to fall over. She manages to find her blaster and her and Anakin run into the carrier to block on coming blast.

"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin joking asks her.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations." She smirks remembering their previous conversation many days ago .

He laughs at her and they continue fighting.

Her and Anakin leave the carrier and join the rest of the Jedi as the droids manage to close in on her and the remaining Jedi. They circle them and soon they all realize they are out numbered. The battle droids stop firing.

She looks up seeing Dooku told the droids to stand down. She glares up at him.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now it's finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared." Dooku tells them from up in the balcony.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Mace yells back.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend." The droids point their guns at them again as Dooku says this.

Padme looks around trying to find someway out of this mess when she sees ships many of them flying into the stadium.

"Looks." She calls out as the ships land and soldiers she has never seen before came running out and shooting at the droids. They have blasters they definitely aren't Jedi she thinks.

She sees Yoda on the ships and figures he must have something to do with this. Her ,Anakin, and Obi-Wan run on a ship and she sees the other Jedi run into some of the other ships. Once everyone is on the ships take off and fly out of the stadium as the reminding droids are still firing at them.

"Hold on." Obi-Wan tells them as the ride starts to get bumpy.

"Aim right above the fuel cells!" Anakin tells the pilot causing a huge explosion done below.

"Good call my young Padawan." Obi-Wan's tells him.

Padme looks down to see more droids and more of these soldiers battling down below.

"Attack those federation starship! Quickly!" Obi-wans calls out.

She looks over and sees Dooku fly by on a speeder.

_Coward won't even stay and fight._

"Look over there." Obi- wan points out Dooku.

"It's Dooku! Shoot him down!" Says Anakin.

"We're out of rockets sir." The piolet replys back.

"Follow him!"

"We're gonna need some help." Padme yells

"There isn't time. Anakin and I can handle this!."

Before she had time to tell him there was no way they could do this without help, an explosion goes off and she looses her balance falling off the ship landing on the ground. She rolls down the hill repeatedly and then everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

Padme slowly starts to come to it. She opens her eyes confused about what happened and where she is.

"Are you alright?" she hears someone say as they run to her.

"Uh-huh" She says as she sits up. She looks at the solider and then she remembers the battle, Dooku, and how Obi-Wan and Anakin are probably trying to defeat him right now and failing miserably.

"We'd better get back to the forward command center," the solider tells her.

"No. No." She says thinking about how Anakin and Obi-Wan are fighting Dooku right now not knowing how skilled he is. "Gather what troops you can. We've got to get to that hanger." Seeing him just stare at her. "Get a transport. Hurry!"

_Jeez and I thought dealing with droids was bad._

"Right away." he says and then he runs off to grab more troopers. Padme follows hoping they aren't too late.

_Surely he knows of master plans. He wouldn't do anything stupid enough like killing them, but he did try to have us executed so who knows what he is thinking right now._

* * *

After they finally get some troopers and a ship, they make there way over to the hanger. Padme quickly jumps out with the troopers following. She sees a ship flying away.

_Shit. We are too late._ She and the troops blast at the ship hoping to cause some damage. Once the ship is out of slight, she remembers Anakin. _Oh no._ She runs inside. First she sees Yoda and she looks and see Obi-Wan and Anakin groaning in pain on the ground trying to stand. _Oh thank good they are alive. _Then she sees Anakin arm or what is left of it as it looks like his hand was cut off in his battle with Dooku.

_Stupid Jedi. I told you you were no match for him._

"Anakin!" She shouts as she runs over to him and embraces him in a hug, not caring that Yoda nd Obi-Wan are there.

"Stupid. Stupid. I told you both you need help." she whispers to him.

"Shhh. Padme its okay. I'm fine. Just a scratch." he tries to laugh holding back the pain he is feeling.

_Dooku will pay for this when Master finds out about this. He better hope I don't find his before hand._

They all gather abroad the ship and made their way back to base, so they can get their injuries looked at.

Once there, Padme got separated from the Anakin and the Jedi. They looked at Padme back and bandage it up a bit.

"This will do fine for now, but we need to get you back to Coruscant to fully make sure you are fine, milady." The medical droid tells her.

"That's fine. Can I see Anakin? Is he okay?" she asks.

"Im sure he is fine. Him and Mast Kenobi just boarded a ship to also return to Coruscant to be treated for their injuries."

She sighs. "Alright. Thank you."

After waiting for what felt likes hours but was probably only minutes, she is finally taken back to Coruscant. Once there, she is taken to their medical bay. After they determine, that she is fine and that just might be in pain for the next couple nights as the antibiotics heal her wounds, she is allowed to leave. She arrives back at her apartment and takes a shower. Cleaning away all the sand and dirty that she is covered in. She changes her clothes and makes her way to the Jedi Temple not even letting her master know that she is back.

She knows the Jedi would have taken Anakin here, so he could be treat, she just wasn't sure where at in here. Trying not to bring attention to herself, which is hard considering just about everyone here can sense her presents from a mile away, she walks around the Temple hoping not to run into anyone.

"Senator? Can i help you?"

She hears someone call out.

_Shoot._ _Busted. _She turns around to see Obi-Wan, who must have just left the infirmary.

"Master Kenobi." She greets him. "I was just coming by to see if you and Anakin were alright."

"A couple cut and burns. I've dealt with worse, but you don't care about me. Do you? You really only came to see Anakin haven't you?" he looks at her disapprovingly.

_I knew that hug i gave him was going to cause question. I don't know what came over me. I guess after almost dying and everything else. I just let me guard down and wasn't thinking._

Seeing she isn't going to answer. "Padme. You know it is forbidden for a Jedi to have attachments. I know it was probably silly on our part to allow Anakin to go with you after knowing about his feelings for you. I just hoped you would be the one to turn him away."

_Excuse me. How dare you blame this all on me. I'm not the one that initiated the kiss or anything. Okay well maybe i initiated the second one, but that was was different. He cant blame me for this._

Trying to hold back her anger. "I apologize for the way this turned out. I clearly wasn't thinking logically that is why i came back her to see him. I wanted to tell him in person that this cannot work." she lies to him hoping he cant sense that she is lying.

"Very well. I'd rather you not see him, but with the way things are looking I imagine you will be running into each other from time to time. The infirmary is just down the hallway. He should see be awake."

"Thank you Master Kenobi," she says as she walks towards the infirmary as Obi-wan watches her suspiciously.

She walks in and sees a few of the other Jedi getting their battle wounds treated. They all look at her strangely wondering why an outside is here. She ignores them looking for Anakin. She finds him laying in a bed with his eyes closed. She notices they have already replaced him arm with a new robotic one.

Sensing her presence, Anakin opens his eyes and looks at her with a smile.

_Oh good. He looks a lot better than the last time i saw_ him.

"You seem to be looking less like death than the last time i saw you." she smirks.

'Yea I seem to feeling a little bit better. Especially now that you are here."

"Anakin, that is why i am here." She sighs. "I just saw Obi-Wan before-before I came here." She paused. "Ani, he threatened me saying I need to break whatever this is off with you or he is going to expose us." She lies to him.

Angerly he says. "Padme pl-"

"Anakin, I could loose my spot on the Senate. You know how much that means to me."

He looks at her with sad eyes. "I understand." He pauses thinking. "Padme I knw you said you didn't want to live a lie, but damn after everything on Geonosis I don't want to be without you."

"Ani...I do love you I really do bu-"

"Then fight for us!" he yells before looking around remembering there are other Jedi here. "Please."

"How do you suppose we are going to be able to do this?"

"We will find a way. I know we will." He looks at her with pleading eyes.

She smiles. "Alright, Ani. I'm willing to do this if you are." She could see the joy radiating off his face.

"So I'm going to be on medical leave for a couple days for my arm to heal, I don't supposed you will be getting any time off." He smirks at her.

She smiles." I was told it was going to take a couple days for my back to heal. I'm sure Representative Binks wouldn't mind being in charge for a little bit longer." She smiles.

"Perfect. I should be getting out of this place in a couple hours. Hopefully" he rolls his eyes.

"Come back to my apartment when you can." She smiles and leaves.

* * *

After Padme made arranges with Jar Jar to cover for her for just alittle bit longer and Anakin notified the counsel he was to be leaving who were not too trilled about this leaving but understand considering what he just went through, they made their way back to Naboo with R2 and c3po. They arrived at the same lake house they stayed at before, but this time was alittle bit different. After arranging everything, they arrived at the Varykino lake retreat with R2 and c3po, this time they met with a Pontifex of the Brotherhood of Cognizance, who would officiated their wedding. The wedding happened during the sunset with a view of the lake. Padme mange to find a beautiful wedding dress covered in lace, while Anakin wore this Jedi garb. They said their vows and decided against rings, since they were doing this in secret. They kissed one last time as two people who just loved each other to husband and wife. R2 beeps in the background, they chuckle and stares off into the sunset.

* * *

After the wedding, they went back to the Lake House and went up to the bedroom Padme used to use, but this time they would stay in together.

Padme changed out of her wedding dress into a silky night gown. She stared to brush her hair and noticed Anakin couldn't stop looking at her smiling.

"Do you understand I have been waiting and hoping for this moment for a long time." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ani." she chuckled.

"You are so beautiful." he starts to stroke her arm. "I still think back to the first time I saw you on Tatooine, when I thought you were an Angel." He whispers into her ear. "I still think you were lying to me."

She shivers._ Holy crap._ He begins to kiss her neck before picking her up and taking her to the bed. She looked up at him and looked into those beautiful blue eyes he has as he smirked down her.

_Maybe this married life wont be so bad._ She thought as he made love to her for the first time.

* * *

Sometime later, Padme woke up to Anakin's arm draped over her. She looked at him and saw he was sleeping peacefully.

_I guess since his mom died he is no longer having nightmares._

She quietly and carefully removed his arm off her. She grabbed one of her robes and put it on before making her way down stairs. Once downstairs and sure that Anakin didn't wakeup, she took out her holocam and contacted Palpatine.

"Master I can't talk for very long, but I just wanted to inform you that phase one of your plan is completed."

"Very good." He clasped his hands together and chucked a sinister laugh.

"It looks to me that a war may be starting after your incident on Geonosis." he continued.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you. You-You told Dooku to do all that. How did you know the Jedi would come and save us?" she asked in shock.

"I know everything child don't you forget that." he smiled before disconnecting.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been around three years since Anakin and Padme married and the start of the Clone Wars. After becoming a Jedi Knight, Anakin became a General in the war and was away periodically for those three years. Padme and Anakin saw each other when they could and when they couldn't they managed to find time to communicated through the holocam.

When Padme wasn't dealing with Senate related issues, Palpatine use her as one of his secret weapon in the war. She became a General in the war for the Separatist. Not many knew this secret. The only separatist leader who knew was Dooku, who wasn't too keen on the idea. After being threaten by Palpatine many times he finally accepted it. The Jedi had no idea who this new General was all they knew was whoever this was was dangerous and not very often failed. They also knew this General worked more behind the scenes than actually fighting in battle, but that didn't stop them from being fearful of her. The few who managed to find her were left dead with nothing but blade marks on them.

Padme was assigned to a mission on the plant of Felucia. She went there to stop the Jedi from attacking one of the Separatist's base there, which held many of their battle plans.

She watched the battle play out on the scene, directing the droids on where to go and what to do.

"They are accessing the side doors Lieutenant BB5." She told one of the commanding droids.

"Roger. Roger. We ha-" the droid started to say before it was cut off.

_oh no._ She looked at the camera to see none other than Anakin her husband cutting through the door with a group of clones behind.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. He wasn't to be on this mission._

She tried contacting more droids to stop them, but no one answered.

_Crap I need to leave before he senses me here._

She looked at the camera and saw that they managed to get in. They were running through the halls towards her.

_Okay they still need to make it up a couple floors before they make it to me._

She shut down all the elevators and locked down all the doors through out the whole building hoping to buy her some time.

She grabbed whatever information she could and left setting the system to self-destruct in ten minutes.

_Hopefully that is enough time to get out and hopefully Anakin isn't in the way when this goes off._

She runs down through the corridors hearings smalls explosions and guns going off.

_Man they are getting closer than I thought._

She unlocks one of the doors and runs through it. When she turned the corner she sees she must have taken a wrong turn cause its a dead end. Thinking of where she messed up, she starts to turn around to go back when she hears.

"You there stop."

She stopped running, thankful she was wearing her cloak to cover up some of her face. She turned around and saw two clones pointing their guns at her.

"General Skywalker, we found someone, but they are no droid. I'm thinking they might be the General we've been looking for." she hears the one Clone say.

"Alright fives, We are on our way. Stay their and don't let them out of your sight. I want a word with whoever this is. " She hears Anakin growl into the intercom.

"You heard him." the Clone know as fives tells the other who sets his blaster to stun.

"Silly move." she takes out her lightsaber and ignites it before charging at the Clones as they start to blast at her. She defects every bolt before stabbing the one clone in the chest. She looks over at the other. She makes her way over to him as he shoots at her. _He must have turned his blasters on._ She thinks. She blocks every bolts when all of sudden she gets knocked to the ground. She looks and it turns out the clone she stabbed, must have had a little bit left in him and tripped causing her to loose her lightsaber.

She quickly dodges the bolts from the other clones and kicks his blaster of out of his hands in doing so her hood falls off.

Fives looks at her in shock. "Senator"

Before he has a chance to say anything else Padme locates her lightsaber and stabs him in the chest. He falls to the ground.

Before dying her says, "But we trusted you."

She stabs him one more time making sure he is dead so he can't tell Anakin.

She quicks runs down the hallway and around the corner. Once around the corner she hears people running and the sound of a lightsaber igniting.

"Fives!" she hears Anakin growl before making her way out the door and into her ship before being caught.

She looks down and sees Anakin running towards the ship, but he is too late as she is already flying off.

* * *

She arrives back on Coruscant sometime later. She discards of her ship, so it cannot be tracked back to her. She makes her way back to her apartment and changes her clothes before making her way over to the Chancellor's office to discuss her disappointing mission.

Once there, she knocks on the door and enters. She walks in and sees the Chancellor looking out the window.

"Oh Senate. Its so good to see you back." he turns around smiling at her. " How was the mission?"

"I guess it could have been worse."

"You failed." He growls at her." Did you at least mange to not leave behind the battle plans." He growls at her.

She looks down. "I grabbed them master I promise but-but I was attacked and I must have dropped them somewhere. I set the place to self-destruct so maybe they didn't have time to grab it."

"Oh but I just had a meeting with the Jedi and Skywalker and he was saying how he managed to find a disk containing the information."

"Im sor-"

"Do you understand that that disk had all of our attack moves on there."

"I know master I messed up. I'm sorry."

"You will be more than sorry."

She looks up and see him put his hands up ready to force shock her. Then she remembers.

"Wait! Wait! Master!" she opens up her clock that she has been using to hide what appears to be a slight bulge in her stomach.

He stops and looks at her in shock. "You're pregnant?"

_Wow I manage to surprise him. This is a first._

"Yes. I just found out not to long ago." She pulls her clock closed to cover herself again.

Palpatine paces around thinking. "This might actually work in our favor. You may leave now."

"Maste-"

"I said leave child. You may be immune now from punishment, but don't anger me enough to stop caring about the life of the child."

She quickly leaves and returns back to her apartment.

* * *

Once there she looks at the time and sees that Anakin should be calling her soon. She grabs her holocam and waits untils his figure appears.

She smiles thinking he has definitely changed since they married three years ago. For one he no longer has that silly Padawan braid, now his hair longer and darker almost to his shoulders. He also has a scar across his eye one of the many scars he is covered in from his battles.

_I swear everytime he comes home there is a new scar._

"You're late." she smiles.

"I know it has just been a rough day. I'm sorry."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"I almost got a hold of that General I was telling you about, but he got away killing two of my toopers." he clenches his fist in anger.

She pauses caught off guard._ "I'm sure you'll get then soon enough." She smiles._

_"_i miss you so much my angel." He puts up his hand.

She puts up her hand and places it in his hologram hand.

"I miss you too" she touches her belly with the other hand but Anakin doesn't seem to notice.

"Ugh I gotta go Obi-Wan is wondering what happened to me" he rolls his eyes. "I love you. Hopefully I'll get time home soon." He sadly smiles.

"I love you too." She smiles and they disconnect.

She looks down at her belly. " Hopefully he'll be he to see you." She smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been close to seven months since Anakin has been home, him and Padme still mange to communicate through the holocam, but even that hasn't been frequent lately. She has heard rumors that he as been killed, but she refuses to believe that. She is getting annoyed and worried cause she only has a few more months left until she is due and she still hasnt told Anakin. She was hoping not to have to do this alone, but it is starting to seem that. Besides Palatine and her one handmaiden no one knows she is Pregnant. She had her handmaiden change her wardrobe up to cover her ever going bump. She used cloaks and larger dress so no one seemed to notice anything. Some look at her funny wondering why she is wearing such large clothes when she has a petite frame, but no one says anything. Since becoming pregnant and failing her last mission, Palpatine hasn't sent her on any new mission. This frustrates her because now all she has to keep her self busy is senate related stuff.

Padme is in her office at the Senate building when she gets a call telling her to report to the Chancellors office. She sighs standing up wondering what he could possible want now. She walks her way over and walks by two other Senators, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, who seem have been discusing something in private before they saw her walk by. They wave hello, but Padme can tell they are definately hidding something.

_Being close with the Chancellor definitely has its issues, no one wants to trust you with anything afraid you will tell the Chancellor. _

She arrives at the Chancellor's door and knocks before walking in.

"You wanted to see me." she greets before shutting the door.

"I just wanted to inform you that I will probably unavailable this afternoon and hopefully as long as this doesn't take longer than I expect , I should return in the next day or so."

She looks at him strangerly wonder why, he felt the need to call her over here to tell her this.

"Is that all Chancellor?" she questions.

"That will be all." he smiles.

She walks out still very confused as to what that was all about.

* * *

A few hours after her strange meeting with the Chancellor, Padme is back in her office finishing working on a new bill.

She hears alarm start to go off and she jumps out her seat wondering what is going on. A few minutes later her body guard barges into her office.

"Senator Amidala, we need to get you out of her immediately. There has been a break in," the guard quickly tells her ushering her out.

"What happened? What is going on?," she touches her stomach worried for her child.

"Someone broke into the Chancellors office and abducted him."

Hearing this Padme almost stopped in her place.

_Someone abducted the Chancellor? That doesn't make any sense. He works for both sides he would never allow this to happen. Unless, this is what his meeting was about earlier and he planned this. But why? and why didn't he feel the need to tell her?_

"But don't worry, I hear the Jedi already called on two of their best Generals to rescue him."

She didn't even have to question him about who the Jedi were because she already knew.

* * *

The two day later with the Senate on break waiting for the hopeful return of the Chancellor, Padme was at her apartment waiting for anymore news.

_This is ridiculous. Why aren't they back yet. He said he would hopefully only be gone for one_ days or two.

She touches her stomach worried. She realizes she has been doing this a lot late.

_Who would have guessed having a child would turn you soft._

"Don't worry. I'm sure your daddy will be home soon and that he is safe." she talks to her stomach.

_I_ hope. She thinks.

At this moment C3po comes walking in her living room area.

"Miss. Padme! Miss. Padme!" he yells frantically.

"What is it 3po?"

"I just got news that Master Anakin and Obi-Wan have rescued the Chancellor, but that the ship they were on crashed upon landing in Coruscant."

"Well are they alright? Was anybody hurt?" she asked worryingly.

"They did not say Miss. Padme."

She quickly grabbed her cloak and made her way to the Senate building hoping to get answers.

Upon arriving there, she saw a group of Senators waiting outside and a ship landing out front.

She stopped and saw the Chancellor walk out of the ship. Not really caring about him she looked behind him and saw another person coming out.

_Anakin. _She said to herself cheerfully.

Before anyone saw her, she hide behind a column hoping Anakin could sense that she was here.

He walked past her talking to Senator Organa before stopping.

"Excuse me." he tells the Senator before walking away.

He runs to her with a huge smile on his face and embraces her in a hug that lifts her off her feet. He puts his hands on her face and kisses her.

"Oh Anakin," she says. she hugs him again running her hands through his long hair.

"I've missed you, Padme" he tells her.

"There were whispers that you've been killed."

"I'm all right." he tells her smirking. "It feels like we've been apart a lifetime. And it might have been, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges."

She smiles. And then she remembers. _The baby. He doesn't know yet._

He leans in for a kiss. "Wait. Not here." she tells him wanting to take him away, so she could tell him about the pregnancy somewhere special.

"Yes here." he smirks. " I'm-I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that."

He sighs before hugging her. He pulls away looking at her worried.

"Are you alright? You're trembling. What's going on?"

_Well I guess this place will have to do._

Thinking of how she wants to word this. "Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant." Worried how he will take the news.

She watched every emotion go across his face as he figures out what to say. Shock, Confusion, worry, happiness. "That's- Well, that's won- That's wonderful." he finally says looking at her smiling.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We're not gonna worry about anything right now. Alright? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."

"But Anakin, the Jedi?"

"Shh its okay Padme. They can't take his moment from us. I wont let them." Before she could talk again he picks her up again and kisses her. " I thought this was a little more difficult to do than before." he laughs.

She joking hits him laughing as well.

* * *

After arriving back at Padme apartment, she changes into a nightgown laughing at Anakin shocked expression to how much she is showing.

"Wow. I have defiantly been gone a long time."

"Yea." She walks by him smirking walking to the balcony to brush out her hair. "I've thought about a lot of things already for the baby."

He follows her leaning against the wall smiling. "oh yea? like what?"

"I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We can go to the lake county where no one will know, where we can be safe." She smiles imagining how it will all play out. "I can go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot. Right by the gardens." she stops and think how this will probably never happen. _Once this baby comes Palpatine is gonna wanna start training him/her to be his next apprentice and Anakin will probably be too busy being his apprentice to even have time for her and the baby let alone going to Naboo, but I guess that is where the plan was supposed to end. This wasn't supposed to be apart of it._ Lost in her thoughts she almost missed what Anakin said.

"You are so Beautiful." he looks at her smiling.

"It's only because I'm so in love." _Gosh this baby is making her say weird would never say anything like that._

"No" he laughs. "No, its because I'm so in love with you."

"So, love has blinded you?" she jokingly asks him.

He laughs. "Well, that's not exactly what I meant."

"But it's probably true." she smiles at him happy he's back.

He walks over to and wraps his arms around her.

"Do you think the Jedi will notice if you are gone tonight?" she asks him.

"I basically single handedly saved the Chancellor and mange to kill Count Dooku all in the same day. I think they will allow me some time away."

This surprised her. She didn't know that Dooku died but I guess she never had a chance to see her master with Anakin back. She tried hiding back a smile. _Good. He was dead weight anyways._

They stay like that for a few more minutes just enjoying the night air and each others company before going to bed.

* * *

A few hours after falling asleep, she wakes up and rolls over to find that Anakin is no there. She sits up and looks around not seeing him. She gets up and walks to the living area where she finds Anakin sitting there looking distraught.

She walks over to him and rubs his back. "What's bothering you?"

He sighs. "Nothing." he looks at her and smiles before notices the necklace she forgot she put on. He grabs it. "I remember when I gave this to you." Talking about the japor snippet she made into a necklace.

She sighs. "How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?" she asks annoyingly.

He looks away annoyed but finally gives in. "It was a dream."

"Bad?" she asks thinking about the dreams he used to have about his mother.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died."

"And?"

He finally looks at her again with fear in his eyes. "And it was about you."

_About me? What about_ me? she thinks worriedly.

"Tell me." she starts to rub his back again to comfort him.

He stands up. "It was only a dream." he starts to walk away.

Anger that he wont tell her anymore about this dreaming. She just looks at him hoping he notices this conversation isn't done."

"You die in childbirth."

Shocked she touches her stomach. "And the baby?"

"I don't know."

Not sure what to say. _No. I cant die. I wont die. Not before I get to actually see and hold my baby. It can't not have memories of me like I don't have of my mother._

"It was only a dream." she tells Anakin but mainly herself to stop from worrying. _Maybe this one wont come true or maybe since we know so soon we can stop it._

"I won't let this one became real." he looks her in the eyes.

"This baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the senate. And if the counsel discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled-"

"I-I know. I know."

"Do think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" She knew him being away and battle on the front lines with Obi-Wan that they have grown closer, but she wanted to see how close they got. If they got too close, he might not be so willing to betray the Jedi.

"We don't need his help." _Good answer_ she thinks. "Our baby is a blessing." he smiles at her clearly forgetting about his dream. But that dream, that dream kept her up all night.


	12. Chapter 12

Padme woke up the next morning after sleeping for only an hour or so. She rolled over expecting Anakin, but he was gone. He must have had to go back to Temple. She layed in bed thinking some more thing about Anakin dream and how she is going to stop that from happening.

_I can't die in child birth. It just crazy to even think. With all the technology we have on Coruscant, I can't recall the last person I've even heard of dying._

She stands ups determined to not let this stop her from living her live.

_Me and the baby will be fine. I know it._

She gets up and gets dressed for the day before making her way to the Senate building. Since the Chancellor is back and safe, everything is to back to normal. Before going to her office, she decides to stop at this office and talk to him. She goes to knock on his door, but before she does, she hears someone else in their with him.

"They'll never accept this." she hears Anakin say.

_Anakin? What is he doing here?_

"I think they will. They need you. More than you know." Palpatine says before opening the door to let Anakin out. "Oh Senate Amidala. What a pleasant surprise."

"Sorry to interrupt Chancellor. I was just stopping by to make sure you are alright after your incident."

"Its alright Senate. Please come in. I was just letting Anakin out."

Anakin walks past her. "Hello Senate." he smiles before leaving.

She smiles to herself.

Palpatine lets her into his chambers and shuts the door.

"I didn't know you and Anakin were close." she asks him.

"Oh yes. He has grown to confide in me alot over the years."

"I-I didn't know that." upset that Anakin felt the need not to tell her.

"Why? Does that bother you? Its not like you are really in love right Padme?" he smirks at her.

"Right my master." she looks down at her stomach.

"Anyways I was expecting you to stop by."

"Yes master. I was told about Dooku. Was this part of the plan?"

"Why of course. Why have him as my apprentice, when soon I will have a more younger, more powerful apprentice." He claps his hands together. " The plan is almost complete. Order 66 will be ready to commence here very shortly i suspect."

_Already? But-But the baby, Anakin will have to be there when its born right._

_"_I sense sadness child." He looks at her. " You didn't expect this charade to go on much longer did you? Just because you are having a baby did you think I would allow you time to be a family?"

"Of-Of course not."

"You have grown weak." he says in disgust. " I had a feeling you would find a way to ruin this, but don't you worry with or without you I will make this work. Now get out of my sight."

She quickly leaves holding back tears.

_Stupid hormones. He is right. What did she expect. Everything she told Anakin last night was a fantasy. There was no way that was going to happen. Not with Palpatine in charge._

She walks around the corner and yet again she sees Bail Organa and Mon Mothma talking again in secret.

_They really should find a better place for this. What are they talking about anyways?_

"We need to take action soon. The Chancellor is getting too much power. If we wait any longer it might be to late." she hears Bail say.

"You are right. Speaking with the other Senators, too many of them are in favor of him." Mon says.

_What are they talking about? Are they planning are taking him down? There is no way they can do that._

"I know" Bail sighs. " I was just talking with my wife the other day, you see we have been trying to have a baby for so long, but cant. I finally told her maybe it is for the best. This is not the time to bring a baby into the world. Not when Palpatine is still in power."

Padme looks down at her stomach.

_Maybe he is right. You don't deserve to live the same kinda life I did, but what can they do. What can I do? Im alright in too deep or am I._

She walks out and approaches the two Senators.

"Oh hello Senate-" Bail starts to say.

"Stop right there Bail. You know having a secret conversation in the hallway isn't very smart."

They look at each other worried.

"Pa-" Bail starts to say again.

"Stop" she puts up her hand. "I'm not finished yet." She sighs. "I agree with what you are saying and I wanna try and help."

"How can we be so sure we can trust you. You are one of the closest Senators to the Chancellor." Mon says.

"Well I guess you can't trust me, but you should." She opens her cloak and they gasp when they see her pregnant stomach. "I heard what you said about this not being a good time to have a baby, but clearly its too late to back out now. I want my child to grow up better than I did."

"Very well. We definitely need more people for our cause." Bail smiles at her.

She smiles back. Hoping she is making the right choice.

* * *

Anakin arrives later that evening to see Padme. He clearly isn't looking as happy as he was earlier.

He sighs. "Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi order. I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic."

_This is going to be the hard part of my challenge. Undoing everything I have worked so hard on these few years, but I will stop this plan. Anakin is too good to turn to the dark side and with a baby. There is no way._

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" she asks him.

"What do you mean?" he looks at her confused which he should. She has been telling him for the past three years how great Palpatine was and how he was gonna stop this war.

She thinks of what to say without flat out saying I lied to you. Palpatine is evil! "What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the republic has became the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?"

"I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a separatist."

Thinking back to what Bail was saying to her earlier. "This war represents a failure to listen."

"Padme you know I don't want to talk about politics with you." he stands up annoyed.

"Ani. Please if you would just listen."

Seeing as he is about to leave, she stands up to follow him.

"Anakin. Please don't shut me out. Talk to me." Sensing there is more on his mind then what he is saying.

He stops and sighs. "I think I found a way to save you."

"Save me?"

"From my nightmares." he turns around and Padme finally sees how tired and worn out he looks lately

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I wont lose you, Padme."

"I'm not gonna die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you."

"No, I promise you."

_What did he figure out? He definitely seems determined._

She gasps and touches her stomach after feeling a movement.

Anakin having heard her, he looks at her and then at her stomach . "What? What's wrong? Is the baby alright?"

She laughs. "It just kicked. Here" She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach.

"Wow. Its definitely a powerful little thing. Probably gonna be powerful with the force with that kinda kick." he smirks at her.

_That's what she's afraid of._

"I'm tried of calling it it. Did you find out the gender?" he asks.

"No" she laughs. " Don't you wanna be surprised?"

"You know how I feel about surprises."

"Sorry to tell you but it shall be continued to be called it." she smiles.

"Have you come up with any names."

She smiles. "I have actually. Leia for a girl and Luke for a boy."

"Oh I see i don't get any say." He smirks.

"You weren't here for most of the pregnancy I had to do something." she laughs.

He sighs." I know." he kisses her. "But its fine I love them." he smiles at her and they sit on the couch enjoying there time together.

This didn't last long, as Anakin's communicator when off. He sigh looking at it.

"I need to go. The Jedi need me to stop at the Senate building for something." he rolls his eyes and stands up. "Ill be back later. I promise." he smiles at her before giving her a kiss.

She sighs looking at her stomach._ This is how its always going to be, when Palpatine gets his way._ She frowns before standing up. _No. No. This isn't going to happen._ She contacts Bail and tells him to meet her at her place immediately.

* * *

Bail arrives at Padme's apartment very shortly after her call.

"Bail, we can't wait anymore. We need to stop Palpatine before it is too late." she tells him as she paces the room thinking.

"Padme, I know and we are trying, but there is only so much we can do, with such little resources."

Padme stops thinking and decides there is only one thing they can do. "There-there is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to react."

He looks at her confused. "What is it?"

She sighs figuring she might as well just say it. "Palpatine is what the Jedi would call a Sith Lord. He is working on both side that is why this war is going no where."

"Bu- But why? That doesn't make any sense. And how do you know this?"

Clearly not thinking this part through. "Um. He told me. He wanted me to join with him and rule along side him. I lied to him and said I would worried about what he would do, but clearly in against it."

He sits down clearly in shock. "This is bigger than we thought. He is more-more powerful than we even figured."

"We need to inform the Jedi, Bail. They are the only wants that can stop him."

He stands up. "You're right. You stay here I will go and inform the Jedi immediately."

"Let me come with you."

"Padme," he looks at her stomach. Its too dangerous. I will contact you after I have told them. okay?"

She grumbles a yea and he leaves to go the Jedi temple.


	13. Chapter 13

Padme sits in her apartment looking out the window waiting Bail for bail to return. It's been hours since he left.

_All he had to do was go to the Jedi Temple and tell them. It shouldn't be taking this long. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted him, but what other option did I have._

She looks out the window and looks out into the city. She sees something glowing in the background. It almost looks like fire. She looks closer. Oh no she thinks. She gasps as she sees the glow she was looking at is indeed fire. Fire and smoke that is engulfing the Jedi Temple.

_It's too late. I waited too long. He did it._

She starts to tear up crying into her hands as she thinks about her baby's future.

She hears a ship pull up. She runs to it hoping its Anakin and that Palpatine's plan failed. That he couldn't turn Anakin.

She runs over and stops disappointedly. It was Bail. He runs out panting.

"Bail. What is it? What happened?"

" I went to the Jedi temple and told Master Windu, but he seemed to already know and was on his way over."

_Anakin. Anakin must have told them who else would do it. _ She tries holding back her happiness. _I knew there he was too good to be turned. _She looked back at the temple. _Palpatine wouldn't just let him walk away. Did Anakin go back to the Temple? He didn't stop back here._

"I stayed there waiting for their return when I heard blasters going off everywhere. I looked and-and the clones. Hundred of them stormed into the Jedi Temple and started attacking everyone." He looks off in disbelieve.

"There wasn't anything I could do. The-The Jedi were no match. I ran to the cruiser and as I was leaving. A youngling followed me trying to escape, but the clones they followed him. He put up a fight, but he died right there. I left as soon as I could they started to shoot at me. I then made my way here." he continues saying.

She looks off in disbelieve. _ The Jedi. Dead. Anakin._ Not knowing what to say only thinking about Anakin's safety.

"I have to go inform Mon about this information, but I wanted to tell you first." He touches her arm. "Padme are you alright."

"Yes. Yes i'm fine. I just cant believe this is happening."

He looks at her sadly. "I'll keep in contact. We will figure out what to do." He looks at her one more time and leaves.

Seeing she is finally alone. She breaks down in tears again.

* * *

Walking up to the sound of a ship arriving. She sits up on the couch not remembering falling asleep. She looks over and sees Anakin's ship. She jumps up and runs into his arms. He embraces her ,but something is off. He is shaking and won't look at her.

"Are you alright? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. You can see the smoke from here" she looks at him just so happy to see he is okay.

"I'm-I'm fine." he says hesitantly. "I just wanted to make sure you and the baby are safe."

"What's happening?"

"The clones. They turned against the Jedi. No one knows what happened. They just came in and starting attacking. I barely made it out."

_Palpatine. He must be behind this._

"Ani. What are you gonna do?"

"All surviving Jedi were told to report to Mustafar. I'm on my way there now. I just wanted to let you know I was alright."

She hugs him one last time.

"I love you so much Padme. I will make everything better I promise." he kisses her one last time and makes his way to Mustafar.

* * *

The next morning Padme gets a call telling her to report to the Senate building immediately for an emergency meeting. She arrives and listens to Palpatine talk about the attack on the Jedi Temple.

"The Jedi tried to overthrow the Senate, but their rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated."

Padme touches her stomach. _Don't worry he wouldn't dare hurt your father._

The Senate applauses to his comment.

_Cowards. There are the people who defended your freedom from the Separatist. From...me._

_"_The attempt on my life has left me scared and deformed."

At that moment she looked closer at Palpatine and noticed the scares and deforms he was talking about.

_Good. He deserves that and much more._

"But I assure you. My resolve has never been stronger!" More people applause. "In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!"

Padme looks around at all the Senators clapping and cheering.

_You have all fought so hard for this. Why are you allowing this? _

"For a safe and secure society" he continues smirking and enjoying all the cheers.

_He got exactly what he wanted. Almost, he still didn't get the chosen on, but clearly he was powerful_ enough_ to do this on his own._

"So this is how liberty dies." She looks over at Bail who must have joined her not too long ago. " With thunderous applause." She shakes her head and leaving not caring about the rest of the speech.

* * *

The next day, Padme sits around her apartment, waiting on Anakin to return wondering when it will be safe for him to come back and if he is okay. She hears a ship land out front. She looks up hoping to see Anakin only to be disappointed to see Obi-Wan.

_Obi-Wan? What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be on Mustafar?_

He walks over to here with a Stern look.

"Obi-Wan. This is an unexpected surprise. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Anakin. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday." She looks at him confused.

_Shouldnt he know? Did Anakin not make it to Mustafar._

"And do you know where he is?"

"No" she lies wearly.

_Something about this conversation doesn't make sense._

"Padme I need you're help. He's in grave danger."

She turns. "From with the sith."

_This wrong. something isn't right._

_"_From himself." He pauses . "Padme. Anakin has turned to the dark side."

With that statement her whole world dropped. She sat on the couch. Not believing what he said.

"You're wrong how could you even say that?"

_He told her last night. Last night he told her that the clones attacked. That he barely escaped and had to go to Mustafar to hide. He lied. No he wouldnt. Obi-Wan is lying._

"I have seen a-a security hologram of him kill younglings." Obi-Wan says and she can see the hurt and saddness on his face.

"Not Anakin. He couldn't."

_Hes good. She knew this. She's his wife she knew this more than anything. She tired to turn him but she always knew it would never work._

_"_He was desieved by a lie. We all were."

She thinks back to what he said. I found a way to save you. _Palpatine. He did this._

"it appears the chancellor is behind everything including the war. Palpatine is the sith Lord we've been looking for." He continues saying.

Padme tries to act surprised, but isn't sure how well she is doing.

_"_After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

"I don't believe you. I can't."

_I was supposed to stop this. I though I had more time._

_"_Padme, I must find him." He sits next to her.

And that's when it hits her. There is only one reason he is here asking for her help.

"You're going to kill him aren't you?"

"He has become a very great threat"

_Id like to see you try. You can't not if I have anything to say about it._

_"_i can't"

Obi-Wan stood up to leave clearly upset to not have gotten the answer he wanted. Before he leaves, he turns around and looks at her.

"Anakin is the father isn't he"

All she did was look down.

_Why does it matter to keep it a secret anymore? The Jedi order is gone. This is the last of his concern._

_"_im so sorry." He then goes into his ship and leaves.

Padme sits there for many minutes thinking of what to do and how to change this. She quickly runs into her room and grabs her holo-cam.

"Hello. I've been waiting to here from you." Paplatine's disformed face appears before her.

"What did you do?!"

"I told you me and Anakin were close. He asked for a way to save you and I told him. I figured you couldn't go through with the plan so I took matters into my own hands."

_This-this is what he did to save me. Oh Anakin._

She shuts off the holo-cam not wanting to hear anymore. She knew what she had to do she just hoped wasn't too late.


	14. Chapter 14

AU: I've been really excited to make this chapter. This was on of the first chapters I thought of when I decided to make this story. I hope you guys are enjoying.

* * *

Padme informed her guard she was leaving and to prepare her ship for her. She told 3po to come with her cause she wasn't sure she was going to be able to fly a plane right now with all the through that were running through her head.

She arrives at the landing plate form and where she is created by Captain Tyoho.

"Milady, let me come with you." Typho asks with a worried look on his face.

"There's no danger. The fightings over and this is personal." She said boarding the ship. She knew if Anakin saw anyone else with her that would just anger him more and then she would have no way of saving him.

"As you wish milady but I strongly disagree."

She's looks at him one last time. "I'll be alright captain. This is something I must do myself. Besides 3po will look after me."

She goes to the control area and puts in the coordinates for Mustafar.

* * *

Once arriving on Mustafar, she lands and looks around at his awful planet.

_I always hated this planet._

She puts her face in her hands and just sits there for a minute thinking of everything that happened leading to his point. She thinks how just a few nights ago she was talking to Anakin about having the baby on Naboo.

_Oh Ani. I should have known this dream was bothering you more than you said. I only thought of myself._

She looked ahead and saw a cloaked figure running towards her ship

_Anakin_. She thinks before running out of the ship towards embraces her in a hug and she's afraid to let go.

" I saw your ship." He tells her. "What are you doing out here?"

" I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

"What things." He asked with an anger to his voice she has never heard before.

"He said that you turned to the dark side. That-that you killed youngling."

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

_After all these years of telling him this, he chooses now to listen._

"He cares about us."

"Us?"

"He knows. He wants to help you."

He just smirk at her.

"Anakin, all I want is your love" she tells him hoping this will work.

"Love won't save you,Padme. Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost? You're a good person don't do this "

"I won't loose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more power than any Jedi has ever dreamed. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

She strokes his hair. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see. We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the republic. Im more powerful than the Chancellor. I-I can over throw him." At this moment she looked at his eyes and realized they were no longer the blue eyes she loved so much, but yellow. An evil yellow.

_Im too late. Palpatine got to him. _

"And together ,you and I , can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." He continues says before smiling a smile Padme has never seen. This smile was not the smile she love when he was happy or the sexy smirk he always seemed to have on his face.

She lets go up him and looks at him in disbelief. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." She says holding back tears.

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan" he rolls his eyes at her. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."

Shocked for words since he has never spokes to her like this before .

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin you're breaking my heart." She says while tears start to fall out. "You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan" he glares at her.

"Because of what you've done. What you plan to do. Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you."

At this moment she truly saw the last of the blue leave his eyes. He looked at her with such rage that she was almost afraid.

"Liar!" He yells at her

She gasps confused by what she said to upset him . She turned around and saw what have caused his anger. Obi-Wan was standing in the opening to her ship.

_He-he followed me. I lead him right to Anakin. What have I done?_

"No" she starts to say.

"You're with him. You've brought him here to kill me."

"No" she starts to say but can't she looks at Anakin as he chocks her with the force. She grabs at her throating even thought she knows this won't do anything.

"Let her go Anakin!" She hears Obi-Wan say. But she doesn't care all she cares about is how the man that she loves and not just care about love no the man that she was in love with. The man she loved with her hole heart who was trying to kill her and their unborn baby.

"Anakin" she tries and says as the image of him starts to get blurry.

She hears Obi-Wan tell him to let her go one more time before everything went black.

* * *

She woke up alittle while later with a pounding head ache.

"Oh Miss. Padme thank goodness you woke up." She hears c3po say.

She sits up slowly and looks around seeing she is back on her ship.

"Anakin... Obi-Wan" she tries saying but her throat still hurts.

"They-they haven't come back yet."

She looks around and see they are still on Mustafar. She quickly jumps and runs outside. Stumbling on her way. She hears 3po yell at her to come back, but she doesn't care she needs to find Anakin before it's too late.

She hears alarms going off and looks over the ledge to see Anakin and Obi-Wan battling down below on the river of lave. Both of them standing on what's looks to be like debris.

She runs down there as fast as she can to see Obi-Wan jump off the the debris and land on the ground.

"It's over Anakin. I have the high ground." She hears Obi-Wan shout as she slowly makes her way down tripping and sliding.

"You underestimate my power." Anakin growls at him.

"Don't do it." And they both know what he is about to do.

"No!" She manages to scream distracting them both.

With Obi-Wan caught off guard, Anakin manged to jump over him and land.

Padme makes her way hoping to stop them. When she gets there, she looks as Obi-Wan stabs Anakin in the stomach causing Anakin to gasp in pain. He looks at him drops his light saber and fallss to his knees.

"Anakin!" She gasps as she runs to them igniting her red lightsaber to stop the blow Obi-Wan was about to do to finish Anakin off.

"You can't kill him." She breathes out feeling slightly light headed.

Obi-Wan looks at her in utter shock. "You-you are the general aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choose"

"This is your doing. You work with Palpatine."

"Like I said I didn't have a choose."

Obi-Wan stops for a second before deciding to attack her. He lifts his blade up and slashes it down at her.

Padme blocks the blow surprised by the attack. They go back and fourth like this, until her light headedness gets the best of her and feeling dizzy she drops her blade and falls to her knees.

_Something is wrong she thinks._

She looks up at Obi-Wan. He is in a stance to give the final blow.

_I failed. Anakin is probably dead. I'm about to be dead, which means our child will soon be dead._

She closes her eyes waiting for her faith when she hears his lightsaber go off. She opens her eyes and sees Obi-Wan looking at her mainly at her pregnant stomach.

"He was my brother, Padme. I loved him." He turns around and runs away leaving her alone.

She catches her breathe not believing what just happened.

_He-he let us go. The Jedi. The ones I have grown up hating._

She looks over at Anakin seeing he hasn't moved.

"Anakin." She crawls over to him slowly rolling him over to look at his wound. "Ani. Oh what have I done." She tries to pick him up but she is too weak and he is too heavy.

"Padme" she here's him slowly whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh Anakin is going to be okay. I promise."

Just when she is about to give up she looks up and sees an imperial shuttle flying above them.

"No. Not you." She falls next to Anakin slowly closing her eyes.

"They're over here my Lord." She hears someone shout before everything goes black again.


	15. Chapter 15

Padme slowly starts to wake up. Her head is a little fuzzy and her throat still feels sore. She looks around confused about where she is at. She sees a medical droid roll over next to her.

"Good. You're awake. Your vitals are still good and so are the vitals of the babies." The droid says looking at a monitor she is connected too.

She starts to replay everything that happened, slowly remembering. Her trying to convince Anakin to run away with her. Anakin force choking her. Her watching as Obi-Wan stabbed Anakin. She touches her stomach and sighs in relief that after everything, her babies are okay.

_Wait. Did he say babies? As in more than one?_

"I'm sorry. You said the babies vitals looked good right?" she emphasizes the word babies.

"Yes. Your blood pressure was a little high and you have a concussion, so we were worried about them, but they seem to be doing fine."

"So more than one baby?"

"Yes. You are carrying twins." he tells her before rolling away.

She lays there in shock. _Twins. That crazy. Wait till Anakin hears._ She bolts up a little too fast cause she starts to feel dizzy.

"Anakin. Where is Anakin?"

"You might want to just follow." The medical droid tells her.

The droids rolls away as Padme gets ups slowly and follows it. The droid leads her down a hall into a room where she sees Anakin. He is floating in a bacta tank to help heal his wound.

Padme gasps as she walks over the tank looking at him.

"He-he is okay right?"

"Unfortunately, the wound was more severe than we thought. We are just keeping him in here to keep him comfortable until-"

Padme puts up her hand to stop the droid from saying the last part.

"Please, you can leave." she tells the droid.

Once hearing him leave, she looked up at Anakin's face as tears fell from her eyes.

_I killed him. I did this. I'm the reason our baby, no our babies are going to grow up without a father._

She stood there staring at the face of the man she loved so much.

* * *

A few hours have pasted and Padme still never left Anakin's side.

"It's such a same this had to happen."

She jumps having not heard her master walk in.

"Please, can you just leave." she angerly whispers at him.

"It really is shame." he says clearly ignoring her. "Such power, such strength. I really thought he would have done better. Oh well, pretty soon I will have two new apprentices that I can train from birth. Clearly that was my mistake with this one."

She starts to breathe heavy, having not felt rage like this in a long time. She looks at him as he smirks away at Anakin. She notices his lightsaber hanging from his waist. Before even thinking what she is doing, she quickly grabs his ignites it and points it at his neck.

He laughs at her. "You know there is nothing stopping me from swiping this right across your scarred up neck." she hisses.

He continues laughing. " Foolish girl. You have always been so headstrong not thinking before you act."

"I think for the first time I'm actually thinking pretty clearly."

"Really? So you thinking killing the only person who can save the man you love is thinking clearly." he chuckles. "You are more foolish than I thought."

"Save him? You-you can save him."

"Well of course. It's really only a minor wound. I was just going to let him die for his failure really?" he shrugs. "But I suppose it will be some time until the children as fully grown."

"How can I trust that you will actually do it and not kill him or me when I drop this lightsaber?"

"Child. Please let me help you. You helped me succeed in turning the chosen one after all."

Padme thinks about what to do. _He's awful he really could just be lying. But-But Anakin, this is the only way to save him._

She shuts off the lightsaber. "Please. Just help me save him. I can't live without him."

"Funny he said the same thing about you."

Padme turns around and sees clones surrounding her.

"You can take her away." he tells them.

"What? No. You said you would save him!" she yells as the clones hand cuff her.

"And I will, but I said nothing about you. You will be put into a holding cell until the birth of the twins and then I will have no more use for you."

"You little-" she starts to say before the clones drag her away and shut the door.

* * *

Padme paces around in her cell angry at herself for letting this happen and thinking of a way to get out. Growing frustrated she kicks the wall before sliding down. She puts her hands in her face just hoping that Palpatine saved Anakin like he said he would.

She waits for what feels like hours before hearing the door open. She looks up and almost jumps for joy. Anakin. Her Anakin. Alive and well. She jumps up and runs to him, but stops for she sees his eyes they are still yellow like they were back on Mustafar.

"Anakin. You need to listen to me Palpatine. He isn't who he says he is. He has been-" she starts to say hoping even with his yellow eyes he still loves her.

"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." Anakin growls at her.

"Lies? What are you talking about?"

"Are you saying you havent been lying to me since I first met you? That you haven't been trying to turn me to the dark side for the past three years."

"Anakin, if you would just let me explain."

"I think he has heard enough." Palpatine walks out from behind him and smiles his sinister smile.

"What did you tell him?" she growls on him.

"Oh just the truth. Something you for one clearly haven't done." Palpatine says.

"Anakin. I'm your wife you have to believe me.", she tells Anakin looking into his eyes for just a glimpse of the old Anakin.

"My wife." Anakin laughs at her." You only married me to try and turn me against the Jedi. You don't even love me do you? You just-just messed with my emotions all these years." Anakin says angerly clenching his fist. " Do you understand I did all of this for you? I betrayed and- and killed people I trusted. To try and save you."

"Ani-"

"No. No. I don't want to hear anymore." he turns around and starts to walk out before stopping. "You know I should be thanking you actually. Because of you, I have this power that the Jedi would never let me access. And dont worry i'll make sure to teach our children this power when you are gone." he leaves without even looking back at her as Palpatine follows him.

She just stares at the spot Anakin was standing in.

_I've lost him. It's over._

She sits on the floor crying for the Anakin that she lost. Crying for her children that if Palpatine gets his way will never know her.

She quickly sits up.

_Padme. What are you doing? This isn't like you to give up so easily. Just accepting this faith._

She stands up and starts to plot a plan to get out.

_Ill be damned if he lays a finger on my children._

* * *

Two of the clones walk over to her cell to check on her. They look in and see she is missing.

"The emperor isn't going to be happy about this." The one clone tells the other as he unlocks the cell.

Both the clones walk in, looking for Padme and trying to figure out how she escaped.

Padme jumps down from the corner she hide herself in and lands on the back of one of the clones. Managing to steal his weapon before the clone knocks her off. She blast him in the chest before quickly shooting the other clone.

_Huh. Still got it in me._

She runs out of the cell through the hall looking for a way out or a ship. Turning the corner she stops when she sees two clones. Quickly turning away as to not draw attention to herself, she bums into another clone.

"Hey you arent supposed ." to to be here." He yells as Padme blasts him.

The two other clones turn and see her and start to blast at her as well.

She runs back while trying to blast them. She runs into a landing platform and see multiple ships. She runs to the closest one and starts to power it up when she looks up to see the two clones, but this time Anankin is with them.

She quickly turns on the engine and starts to fly away.

She looks back and hears Anakin screaming her name as he runs trying to stop her, but he is too late.

She flys out of the atmosphere and continues flying as far way as she can get. She soon realizes she has no where to go before she remember one person who might still be able to help her.


	16. Chapter 16

After quickly contacting him and putting in the coordinates for Polis Massa, Padme flies there and lands on the landing platform. She is then greeted by Bail Organa.

"Padme." He greets her. "We were all so worried."

"Its fine, Bail. I'm alright." she tells him and he walks her into the base they have there.

"I know where the chancellor is and we need to gather everyone we can to stop him. We can't let him win this Bail."

"I know and we are working on that."

"Senator. This is a pleasant surprise." she hears a familiar voice say behind her. She turns around and see Obi-Wan.

She looks at him in shock. Not expecting him to have been here.

"Or should I call you General. What would you prefer?" Obi-wan asks.

"Master Obi-wan. I was just telling Padme-" Bail starts to say.

"Bail. Please tell me you didn't tell her anything. Do you know who she is? What she has done?" Obi-Wan says.

Bail looks at her and back at Obi-wan confused.

"Obi-Wan please if you would just let me explain everything."

"You betrayed all of us. You were working for the Chancellor as his-his sith apprentice?"

Bails looks at her with a betrayed look.

_I guess my secret is out. No point in lying anymore. Clearly that is what got me_ here.

"He's right, but I wasn't his apprentice. I just, " She pauses trying to figure out the right word to say. "Helped him and worked for him."

"She's a sith Bail. She probably already has informed Palpatine of our whereabouts."

Before she could argue anymore more, Padme gasped in pain feeling a terrible pain in her stomach. She grabs onto the wall trying to hold herself up.

"Padme." Bail and surprisingly Obi-wan yell before running over to her.

"Ugh. The babies something isn't right." she groans in pain.

Obi-Wan picks her up and they take her to the medical bay where a droid examines her.

"We are going to have to do this quickly if we wanna save the babies." The droid tells them.

"What do you mean? It isn't time. It's too soon." she frantically tells the droid. She starts to breathe heavy and cries.

"Padme." Obi-wan walks over to her. "You need to calm down or the babies will not survive."

Still crying and breathing heavy. "This isn't how it was supposed to be. It's too soon and An-Anakin isn't here." She groans in pain as she feels another sharp pain. "Obi-wan, Obi-wan I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. Well I did but I tried and stop it." She groans again. "Ugh I swear."

"We need to do this now or her life and the babies will be in danger." the medical droid says.

"Padme." Obi-wan looks at her worried.

She groans again nodding her head.

They take her to another medical room and prepare her for the birth.

Still crying and groaning in pain, she hears the sound of a baby crying. The droid tells her its a boy and hands the baby to Obi-Wan.

"Luke" Padme says starting to feel really tired and having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

She looks at the baby in Obi-Wan's arms and smiles.

_We did something right Anakin._

She screams some more as the other baby comes out. She hears the cries as the droid tells her it's a girl.

"Leia." she says barely able to say awake.

Obi-Wan grabs the other baby.

Padme smiles.

_They are_ perfect.

"Obi-Wan." she says between breathes. "I'm sorry. Anakin." Her eyes start to shut. "Good. There is still. Good." she says with he last breathe before everything goes black.

* * *

Padme slowly starts to open her eyes. She looks around to find herself in another holding cell. She slowly sits up confused wondering how she got here.

_How did I end up in another one of these? Luke and Leia? Where are they?_

Still a little swore, she walks over to the bars and looks out hoping to see someone. She notices Obi-wan sitting out there with his eyes closed.

"Obi-Wan?" she says awakening him.

Obi-wan walks over to her. "Good. You're up it has been two days and we were afraid it was never going to happen."

"What? What is going on? Where are my children?"

Obi-wan sighs. "Padme. You are too dangerous to be left alone, so after a day we saw your vitals were fine we moved you here."

"And my children. Where are they?" She's starts to get angry.

"We believe the children would be saver away from you and Anakin."

"You took them." she starts to walk back.

_The one thing that still gave her hope and he took it. _

She growls and runs to the bar trying to grab at him "How dare you!" She yells.

"Padme. Please you need to calm down. Stress is what caused the early birth."

"Calm Down? You have locked me and took my kids."

He shakes his head and walks away.

"Wait. Wait." She yells at him trying to calm down." Please. Just let me know if they are alright."

"They are perfect. They would have made exceptional Jedi with there midichlorian count."

"Obi-Wan please. I don't care what you do to me, but please don't let Palpatine get them. Please." she looks at him hopeful knowing that if he got his hands on them he would use them his advantage.

Obi-Wan strokes his beard before walking over to her.

"You told me back on Mustafar you didn't have a choose. What did you mean?"

She looks at him before saying. "You said I was Palpatine's apprentice. He never would have let me be that. I'm not force sensitive, which is why I'm his greatest failure." She sighs again. "His failure and his daughter." she looks at the shocked expression on his face.

"I was born because when the chosen one prophecy came about. Palpatine also had a vision. A vision of the chosen one asking for his help to save the women he loved which lead to him turning."

"This definitely changes things a bit."

"From the moment I was born, I was raised and trained to do this."

"That sounds like sad life."

She nods her head. "Obi-Wan I told you there is good in Anakin. I don't know why or how I know this, but he can be changed I just know it."

"No. Impossible. No one has come back from the Dark Side."

"Well, Anakin isn't no one. You and I both know he is different and special." She smiles to herself thinking about Anakin.

"He definitely was like no Jedi I have ever met that's for sure."

"Please, I know where they are at, we need to go to them and stop Palpatine. And hopefully save Anakin."

"I'm sorry, Padme. It's just too late." he looks at her sad and walks away.

Padme sighs and falls to the floor.

_You can't do this on your own. You already tried and failed miserably. If I could just get Anakin alone and talk to him without Palpatine whispering in his ear. Maybe. Just maybe I can do it. I just need to get out of here first._

She walks around trying to figure out a plan out.

* * *

Obi-Wan walks back to her holding cell and opens it to find Padme is gone.

"Now how did she manage this? oh wait." He takes a step back as Padme jumps down from a corner trying to land on him but misses. She quickly gets up and makes a run for it.

"Padme. Stop. What are you doing?" He looks at her confused.

She stops confused as to why he hasn't stopped her, she knew she wouldn't get far, but she had to try.

"It worked the last time I was held figured might as well give it a shot again." She shrugs.

He just looks at her before shaking his head. "Padme. We don't have much time and I can't believe I am saying this, but I want to go with you and stop Palpatine before its too late."

"You-You want to help me?" She looks at him like this is some kind of trick.

"Against my better judgement, but yes. We need to go now though." He guilds her to the room where she first came into when she arrived here.

There Bail sits and surprisingly to her Master Yoda as well.

"Padme you said you knew where they are correct?" Obi-Wan sternly asks her.

"Yes. They are on a small planet fairly close to Mustafar." still looking at everyone in disbelieve.

"Okay then. You and I will go there, while Bail and Master Yoda will report back to Coruscant ."

"Why Coruscant? What is happening there? Wouldn't we be more successful with a larger group?".

"There were far more people in the Senate against Palpatine than I have anticipated and they are trying to relieve him of power."Bail says.

"An attack. We believe Palpatine is planning. To destroy what is left of the senate." Yoda says.

"He wouldn't dare attack the Senate." Padme says shocked.

"He has grown in power even in the last two days since you have seen him." Obi-wan says "Which is why we need to leave now."

They all gather their things and prepare their ships for their destination.

Yoda walks over to Padme as she is preparing her ship.

"Senator Amidala. A weapon I have for you." Yoda tells her.

"Please Master Yoda you don't have to call me Senator anymore."

"Hmm I suppose you are right. But, the weapon here. "He pull a lightsaber out of his robe and hands it to her.

She looks at it in shock. "Are you sure its wise to be trusting me like this?"

"Hmmm but I do. Not as clouded your future is anymore Senator, not as clouded." he tells her before walking away.

She looks at the lightsaber in her hand before igniting it. She stares at the blue light of the blade.

_Well this is definitely different than the red saber I use._

She smiled before shutting it off and strapping it to her waist.

"Are you ready, Padme." Obi-Wan walks up next to her and asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighs as her and Obi-Wan walk into her ship. "Obi-Wan. You promise Luke and Leia will be safe right. Even if we don't make it back."

"I give you my word."

They start up the ship and leave for their destination.

_Oh Anakin. I hope, I hope you don't make this difficult._


	17. Chapter 17

Au: We are getting down to the end people. Probably only like one or two more chapters left. I might do a sequel, but I haven't decided if I like the idea that is in my head yet. We shall see. Thank you again for the views and reviews definitely appreciate them.

* * *

They arrive to the planet and land the ship behind some trees . Padme gives Obi-wan a worried looked, because they both know that Anakin and Palpatine have already sensed their presence and will be waiting.

"There is no turning back now is there." She nervously laughs.

"I'm afraid not." Obi-Wan tells her.

They both quickly exit the ship and make their way to the base. They locate a back door and Obi-wan cuts the lock letting them in.

"I don't supposed you know where to go from here do you." He asks looking around.

She looks around, confused having only been here once when she escaped. All she sees is one long grey hallway with no door or window or anything.

"No. Palpatine never took me to this base and I was running trying to escape last time I didn't really look."

Obi-wan strokes his beard. "I can sense Anakin is here. Follow me." He directs them down the one way of the long hallway.

They came across a few doors ,which lucky for them she still had access to many of the locked doors. Other than that this hallway just never seems to end, besides the twist and turns.

"Don't you think it's odd we haven't run into any clones or anything." Obi-Wan asks.

"When I was escaping, I saw them practically every corner." She looks around grabbing her lightsaber, but not igniting it. "Do you think it possible they are all on Coruscant?"

"I don't think so. Anakin and Palpatine are definitely powerful, but they aren't stupid enough to do that."

At that moment a ray shield pops up between them separating them from each other.

"Well they definitely know we are here." Obi-Wan says looking at the shield for either a way to shut it off or get around it.

"I think we are gonna have to go separate ways and hopefully meet up in the middle. There doesn't seem to be a way around this."

"I agree. Try and stay low. It will take both of us to defeat them. We can't do it alone. You have your communicater on you right?"

"Yes. I will keep in touch if I find anything." she turns around heading the way they just came hoping to find another way around as Obi-Wan continues going down the other side of the hallway.

She keeps walking, but the only door she found was the door they came into. She looks up trying to see if there are any air vents she can jump into, but there is nothing.

_Leave it to Palpatine to build a place with nothing but hallways._ _This place is a fucking maze._

She looks ahead and finally sees a door. She tries to open it, but its locked. She sees a pin pad next to it and punches in the same code she has been using. The door opens leading her to a stairway.

_Hopefully this stairwell will lead me somewhere promising._

She walks up the stairs which leads her to a command center. She looks around expecting to see Clones or Anakin or just anything, but it is empty. She notices a bunch of screens on the walls and sees the scene as showing video footage of the base. She sees the hallway with the ray shields and she manges to find Obi-wan who seemed to have found a few clones.

"It was foolish of you to return."

She turns around to find Anakin standing in the doorway. She almost smiles before remembering he hates her.

He looks at her with such anger and hate, but that fades away when he looks at her stomach which is no longer huge from being pregnant. "The babies? You-You delivered them."

"Yea the other day. They are beautiful Anakin. I want you to meet them." she says to him noticing the yellow in his eyes fading just a little, but that changed quickly after her comment.

"Then you shouldn't have left with them." He glares again at them.

"Ani, stop this isn't you. You don't want this life for your children. I know you don't."

"You don't know anything about me." he ignites his lightsaber. She notices it's still the blue one he always used.

"I don't want to fight you Anakin. I came back to try and bring you back. I love you."

"That's why you brought Obi-Wan right? So he could try and kill me again."

"I had no idea he was on the ship Anakin I swear. If I would have known, I wouldn't have went to Mustafar. I did stop him when he tried though."

"What I heard is you wanted to leave me for dead." he spits out at her.

"Is that what Palpatine told you. Anakin I tried to help you. I'm the one that told him to save you. Palpatine is evil and a liar."

Tired of listening to her lies, Anakin charges after her with his lightsaber extended and swings it down at her.

Padme quickly ignites her blade to stop the attack.

"He told me you were skillful in with a lightsaber, but your weakness is you aren't force sensitive." he growls.

"I've managed to take down a Jedi once before without the force." She says as Anakin goes for another attack.

She jumps out of the way and lands on a table.

"I'm not like any other Jedi you and I both know it. That is why I sense fear in you."

She was fearful. Not of dying and not of Anakin per say. She had nothing else to say to him to make him change back, she was a afraid this mission was for nothing and that she lost Anakin. That Anakin truly couldn't turn back.

"Anakin I just want to talk. If you could just hear my side of the story." She says blocking an attack.

He jumps up on the table and lashes at her. She blocks the blade and runs out of the room down the stairs.

Anakin jumps down from the top of the stairs to the bottom landing before her.

"There is no where to run Padme, just surrender and let me take you to the Emperor, please."

She looks at him and sees he doesn't want to kill her. At least not by his own hands. That is why he hasn't used the force on her like back on Mustafar. He and both know she is skillful, but he could easily take her down with a flick of the wrist. The Jedi she killed before was basically luck.

She shuts off her blade and walks over to him. Surprisingly he lets her. She sees he is breathing hard and gripping his lightsaber hard.

"Ani. Please lets leave this place and never look back. Forget about Palpatine and Obi-Wan. Let's just leave far away you me and the kids." she tries to brush the hair out of his face, but he knocks her hand away grabbing her wrist.

"I-I cant Padme." He says afraid to look at her face and her eyes. Afraid just looking at her will make him want to stop all this and he just can't trust her yet for that.

She can see the struggle with in him. "Anakin come back to me. I need you. Luke and Leia need you."

He finally looks at her when he says their names and she is slowly starting to see more of the blue in his eyes than yellow.

_I knew there was still gone. He can come back._

"No. No. You lied, how do I know you are telling the truth."

"Anakin. I lied about a couple things, but I have never lied about my feelings for you."

She can feel his hesitating to release her arm and shut of his lightsaber. She wanted nothing more than that so she could have his strong warms arms around her once more.

But at that moment, two clones walked in.

_Now. Now they decided to show up._

"Lord Vader. We have captured the other Jedi and he is being brought to the emperor."

Anakin looks at Padme his hand still holding her wrist and then the looks at the clones. 'Very well. We shall take this one as well."

"Anakin." she whispers, but he is already gone. She lost he chance and she was afraid she wasn't going to get another one. Not if they were going to be in the same room as Palatine.

The clones cuffed her and Padme looked over at Anakin with a sad look. He couldn't look at her and see knew why. But maybe Obi-Wan was right, maybe he was too far gone and couldn't came back to her. She tried multiple times and each time he turned his back on her

Anakin walked ahead of her and lead them to the Emperor.


	18. Chapter 18

AU: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I had a pretty chaotic weekend and then I just couldn't figure out where I wanted this story to go. Hope you enjoy. After this chapter there will probably be one more and than the epilogue.

* * *

Anakin leads Padme and the clones down many hallways. She looks around trying to find a way out of this mess. She looks at Anakin hoping just maybe he will turn back and look at her with those blue eyes and stop this from happening. He turns a corner and leads them into a larger more open room. She noticed a few clones and Obi-Wan standing in the middle and in front of them stood Palpatine with his sinister smirk on his face. Padme knew at this moment Anakin, her Anakin, was truly gone. It doesn't matter what she thought she saw in the staircase. He brought her here before Palpatine and she knew there was no way out of this mess.

The clones stop her right next to Obi-Wan, she can see his right arm is wounded as he has his hand over it stopping the wound from bleeding. She sees Anakin walk over to Palpatine and hands him Padme's lightsaber.

"I thought I sensed your presents here. I assumed after you got away once you wouldn't be foolish enough to come back." Palpatine says before igniting the blue lightsaber.

She looks at Anakin, but he is won't even glance in her direction.

"The Jedi gave you a new lightsaber I see. Tis a shame its blue. Not really your color is it. "He throws the blade to ground after shutting it off.

"My lord, she is no longer pregnant with the babies." Anakin finally says to Palpatine.

Palpatine looks at her in shock. "Ah so I see. It really was foolish of you to come back, without them there really is nothing to stop me from killing you." He lifts up his hand and Padme feels the air leave her lungs. She gasps for air and holds her throat knowing it's not doing anything.

"Master. Wait. We still do not know the location of them. She could still tell us the location. With her dead, we really have no choice." Anakin tells him.

"Hmm. Very well." Palpatine says before dropping his hand.

Padme falls to the ground and coughing trying to catch as much air in her lungs as she can.

Obi-Wan try's to help her up before being smacked in his bad arm, by one of the clone's blasters.

"I will never tell you location of them." she manages to say in-between coughs as she stands up.

"I think I can persuade you to tell." He looks over at Obi-Wan and sends force lighting at him.

He groans in pain falling to his knees.

"Do you honestly think I care about the life of some Jedi?" Padme tells him.

"Oh but you do. I can sense it in you. You have grown even weaker than I thought." he stops as Obi-Wan lays on the ground clearly in pain.

"Lord Vader, take him to the holding cells. I shall deal with him later. I want to be alone with this one." Palpatine tells Anakin.

"As you wish, my master." Anakin says before leaving with the clones as they practically drag Obi-Wan away.

"If you think I'll talk, you are mistaken. I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." he looks down and grabs her light-saber off the ground. "Even with you dead, I'm sure with the chosen one as their father, I should be able to sense them easily. It would just take longer. But with your help, it would be faster and it could possible save your live."

Padme looks at him worried. _I don't even know where they are. Hopefully Obi-wan has them with someone who will protect them and can keep them safe. _

"I'd rather take the chance of dying and you not being able to find them then just giving up and telling you." she tells him angerly.

"Very well." he throws her lightsaber at her. 'Lets see how weak you really have became." He charges at her as she catches the lightsaber and quickly ignites it.

They move their away around the whole room as clones run in and start to shoot at her.

"Stop. I want to do this myself. I want to be the one to take her last breathe away." he orders at the clones as they stop firing.

He almost gets her a couple times, but she manages to block every move.

"You should be grateful to have had me as a trainer." He grunts as he strikes at her. "Not many Jedi could fight as well as you."

"I guess that's one thing I should be thankful for." She dodges his strike and manages to kick his shin.

He growls at her. "Non the less you still aren't powerful enough to defeat me. You never were."

"I have a little something to fight for now." she feels her self growing angrier with each blow.

"Oh yes. Luke and Leia. Hopefully they will make better Siths than you every did."

She screams and runs at him hitting him repeatedly.

He manages to block every blow and laughs at her." I always said your anger and headstrongness would be your weakness." He dodges her strike and when she least expects, he cuts her leg before she has the chance to block it.

She cries out in pain falling to the ground.

He laughs as she tries to stand up. He kicks her back down sending her lightsaber falling.

"So many years I have though of this moment, waiting. Thinking you might be different than I always sensed. But weakness and a failure is all you are."

She tries to crawl away, knowing there is no way out of this.

Palpatine force lifts her up and throws her across the room.

She lands and tries to get up, but the pain she is feeling is too much.

_A failure. He is a right. I failed Anakin. I failed my_ children. _I just hope Obi-Wan was right and they are safe._

Palpatine rolls her over and she opens her eyes and see Anakin is the standing in the back watching.

"Anakin. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." she manages to say before being shocked with force lightning.

She screams out in pain as the lightning runs through her whole body.

"Anakin! Anakin. Please." she screams knowing it wont do anything for he is already too far gone.

Palpatine stops as Padme groans out in pain.

"Still refuse to tell?" he asks her.

Breathing heavily." Never" she manages to get out.

"Then you will die." He strikes her again with force lightening as she screams out in pain.

"Anakin." She manages to whisper finding it harder to do.

_Please. Please make sure Luke and Leia are safe_.

The pain suddenly stops. She slowly opens her eyes to see Anakin standing in front of her blocking the lightening with his lightsaber.

"You are just as foolish as her. I should have just let you die." he stops the lightening before charging at him.

Anakin blocks his attacks. The clones start to shoot at him and he blocks all the bullets while sending them back at the shoot killing them instantly.

Padme slowly tries to get up, knowing she has to help Anakin for he is no match for Palpatine. She gets to her knees before falling down from weakness.

She hears Palpatine laugh and looks up as he is standing over Anakin who must have lost his lightsaber.

"I may not have fully turned the chosen one, but I will be the one to kill him." Palpatine says.

Padme looks over and sees he lightsaber. "Anakin!" she yells before throwing it. He catches it and blocks Palpatine's attacks. He kicks Palpatine in the chest sending him falling back.

Anakin quickly gets up and charges at him sending blow after blow at him.

"You can't over power me." He growls before holding up his hand and force choking Anakin.

Feeling alittle bit stronger, Padme starts to stand up. She find Anakin's lightsaber on the ground. She limps over to it before igniting it. She quickly limps her way to Palpatine and sends a blow at him. He turns around drops Anakin and blocks her attack.

"You have ruined my plans for the last time." he walks over to her.

She backs up using her bad leg and falls.

He send his lightsaber down at her, but before it connects she sees the tip of a lightsaber protruding from his chest. She looks up and sees Anakin as he slides his lightsaber out of Palpatine.

Palpatine falls to his knees. "Don't think this over. It will never be over." he laughs his evil laugh.

Padme crawls back as he falls to the ground. She looks at him seeing if he is really dead.

"Don't worry. He's dead, I can no longer feel his life source." Anakin says shutting off his lightsaber.

She tries to stand up, but looses her balance. Anakin catches her before she falls.

She looks up and sees his eyes. They are no longer yellow or even just a little bit yellow. They are the blue she has always loved and still loves.

"Oh Ani." she embraces him and feels him stiff up.

"Um. You should leave now. I'll show you where Obi-Wan is."

"You-you aren't coming with us?" she says afraid she was mistaken and that he hasn't changed and is going to stay here.

"It would be best if I just leave. I'm sure the Republic or I guess what is left of it will have a bounty on my head as soon as they find out about this."

"Anakin. Please you can't leave. I need you. Luke and Leia they need you."

He looks at her with sad eyes. "How can you still want me after everything I did?"

"Anakin I love you. Even with everything that has happened, which I am mostly to blame for. I took advantage of you and I'm so sorry. I've done some terrible things, but that is the one I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself for."

Anakin finally hugs her running his hands through her hair." Padme. I'm the one who made the choices and did the things I did. I just want you to know how sorry I am. I-I was just so caught up in wanting to save you and Palpatine got in my head, but once I let him I just got this power and almost killed the one person I was doing this all for." he says with tears in his eyes.

"Ani. Please. Please don't leave again. We will work on this, we will figure this out." she looks him in the eyes.

"Do you really think we can?"

"Of course. And besides we are better together." She smiles at him.

He smiles at her before cupping her face and kissing her.

_Oh her Ani. How she has missed this._

At this moment a clone walks in and sees Palpatine dead on the floor. He manages to contact help before Anakin can stop him.

Anakin managed to just knock him out and not kill him. He walks back over to Padme helping her.

"We should really get Obi-Wan and leave now. There are going to be too many of them when they arrive."

Anakin and Padme quickly make their way to the holding cell where Obi-Wan is. Anakin unlocks the cell.

Padme sees Obi-Wan looking at Anakin suspiciously. "Its okay. He back and the Emperor is no more."

"What do you mean no more?" Obi-wan ask shocked.

"We can explain later, but now we really need to go. The Clones will be here shortly." Anakin tells him.

They quickly make their way back to the base and onto the ship that Obi-Wan and Padme arrived on. With Padme and Obi-Wan clearly in lot of pain, Anakin fly's them off the planet and to Polis Massa.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We are leading him right to our base." Obi-Wan whispers to Padme.

"Its alright, Obi-wan. Anakin is alright." she smiles as her eyes shut and she falls asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Au: So it is coming to an end. I shall post the Epilogue tomorrow and this story will be done. I have decided and came up with an idea thought for a sequel, so expect that here shortly.

* * *

Padme wakes up and opens her eyes to find she is in a medical wing, the same one they put her in before she gave birth to the twins. She looks over and sees Obi-wan is sitting next to her. He looks at her with a sad smile.

"Well you look better than the last time I saw you." she smirks before sitting herself up slowly.

"I could say the same about you." he tells her.

"What have I missed?"

"Quite a bit in the day you have been asleep." she hears a voice say.

She looks at the doorway to see Bail standing there.

"With Palpatine dying, the attack on Coruscant never happened. We are slowly reforming the republic with the remaining Senators. It will be long process, but I think we can hopefully make it the republic we were trying to make under Palpatine's rule." He scowls.

"Are they going to select a new Chancellor?" she asks.

"They haven't decided. Everyone keeps saying they want it to be, but I don't know if I can handle that."

"The republic would be lucky to have you. Don't doubt yourself." she smiles. She looks around noticing there is one person missing. "Where is Anakin? He didn't leave did he?". She asks worried he left before she could stop him.

They both give her sad looks. "After the announcement of Palpatine's death, word got around pretty quickly of Anakin's involvement." Obi-Wan starts to says.

"The remaining Senate wants to put him on trial for treason." Bail adds on.

Padme gasp. "But they can't. Don't they know he is the one who defeated Palpatine and stopped all this."

"He is also the one who slaughtered countless Jedi and many Separatist leaders." Bails says.

She opens her mouth to say something, but can't seem to find the words. They are right. If she was still apart of the Senate this is what they would do with anyone.

"There is one more things, Padme." Obi-wan says. "For your involvement, they want to put you on trial as well."

She sighed. "Very well." _Even after everything, I will never be able to out run everything I have done_.

They both apologize and leave her.

She closes her eyes and falls back asleep growing tired of everything.

* * *

She is awaken sometime later by somebody shaking her. She opens her eyes and jumps up startled. She sees Obi-Wan standing above.

"What are you doing?" She asks him confused.

"There isn't much time, Padme." He says and she noticed a bit of worriedness in his voice. He quickly starts to unhook her from all the machines. "I wanted to wait until you were a lot it healthier, but I just found out they will be arriving shortly to take Anakin back to Coruscant."

She jumps out of the bed and loose her balance for a second before regaining it. She looks at him confused. "I don't understand."

"Come on I will tell you on our way." He looks out her door making sure no one is around. He walks out and Padme follows.

"I didn't believe you when we first arrived on the ship and you said he has changed. It was to be believed that no one could come back from the dark side." He stops her as to guards walk by. Seeing that the ghost is clear, he continues leading her to the holding cells.

"After interrogating him and talking to him, I see he really has changed and that Palpatine took advance of him. Also that the Jedi and myself didn't do much to help. We all knew something was off, but with the Clone Wars just chose to ignore it, sadly." he continues says, as he punches in a code to gain access to the door.

"I told you he changed." She smiled.

"I may regret this lately, but I don't believe it is fair for him or you to be put on trial. With you working in the Senate, you know as well as me they would not let either of you live." He opens the door to the holding cells.

"Wait. You are helping us escape." she ask shockingly.

"I will be if you would hurry up, we do not have much time."

They arrive to the cell that is holding Anakin. He jumps up when he sees Padme and runs to the ray shields that are keeping him in.

"You're okay?" he asks her with a smile on his face.

"I'm okay." she smiles looking up at the man she loves.

"This is a very sweet reunion, but like I have been telling you we need to go. They have probably already figured out you are gone." He says looking at Padme.

Obi-wan quickly turns off the ray shields and Anakin embraces Padme in a quickly hug.

"We need to hurry, if we are to grab the babies and make it to a ship." he starts to go before looking back and seeing they haven't moved.

"You-you are letting us take Luke and Leia. You said they would be better off without either of us." Padme says holding back tears thinking maybe she heard him wrong.

Obi-wan sighs. "A part of me still partially believes that, but I think you both have proven you have changed and they need you." he looks out the door and seeing if anyone is coming. He tells them to stop when he senses someone coming.

Padme looks at Anakin smiling, but when she looks at his face all she sees is fear.

"Ani, are you alright?" she asks him quietly.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I'll leave Padme if you really want you can raise the kids. They might be better off." he tells her.

"How can you say that." She grabs his hand. "This-this is what I've always wanted. She smiles and kisses him.

"Okay we can go now." Obi-wan says leading them to the room, they have been keeping Luke and Leia.

Obi-wan unlocks the door and shuts off the droids before Anakin and Padme walk in so they aren't detected.

Padme walks over to the two cribs and smiles down at her two beautiful babies. She turns around and sees Anakin staying back. She grabs his hands and takes him over to the cribs. He was hesitant to look at them, but once he did a smile emerged on his face.

"No matter what happens, just remember we did two things right." She smiles at Anakin as he looks down happily at his children.

An alarm starts to go off, Padme heads shoots up and she looks around.

"We need to hurry. They must have found out Anakin is gone. This will be one of the first place's they look." Obi-wan tells them.

Padme and Anakin quickly each grab a child and try to calm them down as the noise it upsetting them. As they turn the corner they bump in Bail. He looks at them all in surprise.

None of them sure what to say, they just stare at him knowing it is over. He will alert the guards and they will take this all away from her.

Bail sighs before saying, "Make a left at the end of the hallway. It will be quicker to get to a ship that way."

It takes them a minute to leave before Obi-Wan makes the first move and they go the way he tells.

Padme turns around and runs back to Bail.

"Padme you need to leave." he tells her urgently.

"Thank you. You are going to make a great Chancellor." She smiles and catches up with the others.

"Not if they find out about this." She hears him says chuckling to herself.

They arrive into a room with many ships. Obi-wan stops them.

"Okay I need to stop here. Take the ship on the far right. The tracking beam should be off and everything should be started. Go somewhere far away, some place they wouldn't think of looking." He looks at Anakin. "That means for once, please dont try and attract unwanted attention to yourself." he rolls his eyes.

Anakin smirks. "Like I would ever, Master."

They turn and make way for the ship.

"Obi-wan?" Anakin turns around and says.

"Yes Anakin?" he shakes his head frustrated.

"May the force be with you." he says before turning around and joining Padme at the ship.

She watched as Obi-wan shakes his head again and laughs before turning the corner so no one sees him. She looks over and sees the guard starts to run and shoot at them. Anakin starts up the ship and they fall off.

Once out of the atmosphere, they look at each other and laugh.

_Who would have guest a Senator and Jedi on the run?_

"Where do you supposed we should go, Milady?" he smirks.

"I haven't thought that far. I always said when I was done with the Senate I would go back to Naboo, but clearly that can't happen." She frowns slightly.

"I think I have an idea." Anakin says after thinking for a bit. "Going to many people for war I have definitely grown to know what planets are good and not." He says punching in their destination.

She smiles at him, looking so happy. She smiles at her children, after thinking she was never going to see them again. She smiles at the life she never thought she could have thanks to Palpatine.

Even thought they were going to be wanted for while and probably on the run for the rest of their life, she has never been this happy. She looks around and smiles as they make their way to their new home.


	20. Chapter 20

AU: Thank you, thank you, to everyone who has been reading and commenting definitely didn't expect to have any comments or really views, so THANK YOU. This may be the end of this, but be ready for the sequel. It should be coming soon!

* * *

It has been three months, since the rise and fall of the Emperor. Bail Organa has became the new Chancellor and is hoping to change and fix everything that Palpatine ruined. Obi-Wan and Yoda have been trying to rebuild the Jedi order. They have traveled to many planets hoping to find some Jedi that have been in hiding. They managed to find a few, but definitely not nearly as many as they hoped. Not nearly enough to stop whatever threat might come next. Padme and Anakin made a new home for themselves on the Planet of Corellia. It was a lovely planet that had much to offer like, beautiful beaches, dense forest, and huge mountains. For the most part the weather was mixed. They would have long warm, sunny days, but after that the there would be periods of serve rain and thunderstorms. It was the closest to Naboo that Anakin could think of it going. They have managed to go unnoticed and when someone would point out that Anakin looked like the War Hero of the Clone Wars and that Padme looked like that Senator from Naboo, Anakin would use this Jedi mind tricks and make them forget they ever saw them. They managed to sort out their trust issues and are still getting used to not having to hide their marriage or their relationship. All and all the galaxy has been quiet without the war and the threat of Palpatine.

* * *

Since the sun was finally back, after the long period of rain, Anakin and Padme decided to explore some of the area and take the children out. They hopped into the speeder, they managed to purchase with the money Anakin was making fixing up ships, and went to one of the beaches close by. Padme stepped out of the speeder and grabbed Leia from the back and putting her in her arms. Anakin grabbed Luke and the blanket and they walked down to the beach enjoying the sun beating down on them. Sitting down on blanket with Leia resting between her legs, Padme looking over at Anakin who had an annoyed look on his face.

"You are the only person I know who could have a look like that on your face at the beach." she chuckles.

"It's not that I don't like the beach." he says brushing away the sand off of Luke that is managing to keep coming back.

She laughs. "You really do hate sand don't you. I thought you just said as a very bad line to try and kiss me back on Naboo." she smirks at him.

"You try growing up on Planet that is nothing but sand." he says giving up removing the sand.

He sighs. "This is still nicer than Tatooine I must say."

She looks up at the sun feeling it's heat hitting her exposed arms. "It has been the closest it has felt to being back at Naboo, since we have arrived here." She smiles at him.

He leans over to kiss her and Padme hesitates seeing other families and couples around. Quickly remembering they can do this, she kisses him back.

He laughs and smirks at her. "Just think without a War and Senate bills needing to get done, we can do this a lot. It might actually start to feel like a real marriage for once."

She smiles hoping this day and this feeling will never change. After all she had to deal with growing up with Palpatine and doing all the awful things he made her do, it was nice to finally live a normal life. Just her, Luke, Leia and her husband and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin this for her.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi just letting you guys know I did start a sequel to this and the fist episode is up now hope you enjoy! Its called The Return.


End file.
